Gathering the Scattered Pieces: Confidence
by Captain MeraSparrow
Summary: Episode 3. Summoned to a world of cats in need of a little extra help, Amy and James must protect not only the Clans by the lake, but the manifestation hidden there. Without it, Jack may cease to be.
1. The Dream

Augh! I'm sorry this has taken so long. College just started up again and it's been hectic trying to figure out a schedule. This is also the section that I've given the least thought to, and seven books have passed since I wrote the original, so I kind of want to update it to the current storyline and the issues therein. Don't worry, I'll try my best not to list more characters than are necessary, since I know not everyone has read this series. The fact that I'm making so many changes is probably the reason it might take me a little longer to update than usual. Please bear with me.

**Disclaimer** Jerry Bruckheimer, J. K. Rowking, Tetsuya Nomura, and now Erin Hunter have all had their shots at me for 'sniffing' out their franchises. -sniffsniff- -sniffsniff- Oh no...

**Chapter One: Let the Music Feed Your Soul**

In order to travel between Realms, there must necessarily be a sort of bridge that links said Realms together. While a person from one world is in another, that link remains until they return. With the World Order already so fragile, this link would only hasten its unraveling. It needed some time to partially right itself as it naturally did before other worlds could be traversed. Nearly a month passed. Amy slumped down in Tia Dalma's shack with a sigh of relief. "Man I missed this place," she said, looking appreciatively at the jars and trinkets and junk decorating the walls, ceiling, and breathing space.

During her time away, Amy had continued to learn about her magic and how it worked via thought from her teacher. She was still incredibly tentative about doing some things—such as turning one of those clams into a rabbit (which very nearly ended badly...)—but at least the simple things were coming to her with more ease.

"_Focus, child." _Amy was attempting to make a fistful of sand into a glass of water. She pressed her lips together and hummed. In her mind, music was playing. In moments, she had achieved her goal. She sensed a sudden alertness from her teacher. _"And now into a book."_ The mental soundtrack switched tunes, and she hummed again. The glass had become a great tome. Tia Dalma was quiet.

"_Did I do something wrong?"_

"_What did you do?"_

"_I did as you asked, didn't I?"_ The girl furrowed her brow in confusion.

"_Wit' yo voice."_

"_I dunno. Hummed a little."_

"_And de music in ya mind?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_Do you always do it?"_

"_I...I guess so. I never really thought about it."_

"_What was the first t'ing you made wid magic?"_

"_I brought a song out from inside my head."_

Again Teacher was silent. Amy couldn't conceive what the big deal was, and she felt like she was about to drown in her bewilderment. But she was not to receive an answer. Tia Dalma ended their session there.

The next time they spoke was upon the girl's return to their world after a month away. Teacher strode right up to her and announced, "I know ya element." Amy blinked, perplexed. Her element? Oh yeah, that's right. Magicians each had an element that governed their powers.

"Is it meat-vision? I really hope it's meat-vision," the teen queried, stomach growling.

"Chil'," Tia said more softly, a fond smile spreading across her face—and for some reason this change of tone got the girl's attention. "Your element is music."

Pause. "...Heh?" She didn't understand. Neither did James, for that matter—his jaw jutted out in annoyance at his own confusion as he looked from one to the other.

"You are able to do t'ings as you imagine 'dem. You mus' have a song for every spell, or it will not work; but dere is little limitation to de songs you can create, an' likewise little limitation to de spells you can perform."

"How do I know what songs go with what spells?"

"Ya already know, chil'; ya been doin it from de start. It is in your nature to liken an action or an object wid a song. Complicated actions take complicated music. Simple is simple. A lion require lion music. A river require river."

James' brows came together apprehensively. "All she needs to make magic is a song? If magic could be summoned by song, why is it not more common? Why can Sparrow or I whistle for a wind and receive none?"

Teacher looked at him directly, gaze boring into him as if searching for something lying beneath the surface. He was back in his naval brocade—dirty, beginning to tatter, but a familiar comfort nonetheless. He had changed into it as soon as he heard they would not be traveling the Realms for a while. He looked a pirate again, actually, except cleaner and with a better-trimmed beard. "Ah, but sometime you get one, don't it? Why do you whistle for de wind and not sing? Why not tap ya foot? Why not sniff de salt air, fan the sails, break a ruler, scratch ya knuckles?"

"Why because sailors have always whistled for the wind."

"And why is that? It is more dan superstition. Luck is not always luck. Coincidence not always coincidence." James only ground his teeth, unable to completely wrap his head around the concepts - Amy wasn't doing much better. "Maybe one day you will understand," Tia Dalma added sympathetically.

"Has it been long enough for us to go and find another part of Jack?" the girl asked in the hopes of moving back to subjects that made sense. She was beginning to get antsy.

"Have you had any more dreams lately?" her nephew asked.

Over the past couple of weeks, Amy had been having very strange dreams—strange in that they were reoccurring, and strange in that they actually didn't make sense to her, yet were surprisingly vivid. The last time she'd had such a vivid dream, Johnny Depp had been a werewolf and she'd had to train him like a dog. She had also had to give him a Mowhawk. ...And...her dreamboy had been there. But in these dreams there was no detailed plot with subplots as her dreams were wont to go; no dreamboy; no Johnny Depp (oh wah...) She had lain in a forest, trees stretching tall all around her, branches blocking the nearly black night sky but for one large gap through which moonlight and starlight had shone on her, and she had felt warmed as though by the sun. She hadn't moved at all; merely lain on her back, gazing up at the moon and stars.

At least, that's the way the dreams had been when they first started coming. Soon, whispered voices had begun to call out to her. But they had spoken in a tongue she did not recognize, and she had been unable to understand what they said. As the dreams continued to come, night after night or close to it, she began to vaguely feel and acknowledge that she was still asleep. It was after this that she had told James and Tia Dalma. It was just too strange to ignore. "I had another one last night," she replied quietly, gazing off into space, and she proceeded to describe it in short, stuttering statements as she groped for the right words. This one had been different. She had lain on her back, listening to the distant whisperings, when a voice much nearer had 'Psst'-ed at her. She had felt an ear twitch in the direction of the sound, and had rolled onto her stomach to look around for its source. Unperturbed, she observed that she was a cat. But she did not have much time to ponder over this, for another cat stepped through the leaves of the undergrowth and bushes. Her tortoiseshell pelt glowed with starlight, but her amber eyes reassured the lass that she was no threat. Amy recognized her almost immediately. The thought_ I know you _blared in her mind.

"_Follow me_," the starry she-cat instructed, turning and racing up the path through the trees, barely giving the sorceress time to jump to her feet—paws—and follow. They flashed through the forest, jumping over rocks and roots and branches, ducking through bushes and brambles, swerving to avoid tree trunks. At last, the trees thinned and they came upon the shore of a lake. The Milky Way reflected radiantly off the rippling surface of the black water. "_Silverpelt watches over you just as it does our descendants_," the mysterious feline told her. "_This way_." And they were off again, sprinting along the shore. They crossed a stream after a short while, and the shore gave way to hills and moorland. Amy vaguely recognized the change of scenery, but was more interested in the way it felt to move like a cat. She subtly acknowledged that she should be feeling tired right now, but only energy, excitement, and anticipation coursed through her muscles. Her curiosity at all the new smells and sounds, her slight disorientation at being a cat,... having a tail,... everything was so new and foreign. She pricked her ears when the lapping of water against the shore grew louder, and looked to see that the moors had ended, and the two cats had once again climbed down to the lakeside.

Amy widened her eyes, looking ahead into the dark. They were headed into the marshy territory. There was what appeared to be a finger of land stretching into the water. She narrowed her eyes, looking more closely. An island. "_I know this place_," she meowed in awe.

Her guide slowed to a walk and faced her. "_You have traveled among us in dreams. You have followed our warriors along their paths in your own mind. We have sensed your presence. And it is for this quality that we have chosen to ask your help_."

_"Me?" _Amy had startled.

"_Do not worry. We know what you really are and it makes no difference."_

"_A Twolegs_."

"_Yes_."

"_But I am not the only one who has done so,_" Amy protested. Millions had read those books.

_"Perhaps. But you are the only one who has come here."_

The girl felt her ears sag. _"I'm not so sure I can help, mate. I'm on a mission of my own already_."

"_This I know. And I may be able to help your journey along. Would you be willing to help our kind if we helped you?"_

Ames thought a moment before asking smoothly, _"Would you withhold that journey-helping information if I do not?_"

The tortoiseshell was silent for long moments. Then, finally, "_No. I am not that kind of cat_."

The dreaming girl considered her for what seemed like an incredibly long time. "_I'll...see what I can do to help,_" she said at last, voice low.

"_But why?_"the she-cat gaped at her surprisedly.

"_Well...because you were going to give me this information regardless. The least I could do would be to try, right?_"

The starlight in the she-cat's pelt glimmered a little more brightly, and a gentle purr escaped her throat. "_All of StarClan thanks you, young one. Now come_." She led the way at an effortless trot toward the island. A huge fallen tree served as a natural bridge from land to island. They danced across its slick surface almost as if they were floating. Continuing on toward the island's center, they finally came to a stop in the middle of a great clearing. A large, powdery blue butterfly—decorated with thin black striping—was fluttering about. Unperturbed by the would-be predators, it landed on the lass's nose, wings opening and closing a few times. _"Self confidence is a fragile thing_," the spirit told her. "_It is time for you to wake, young one_," she continued, licking the top of Amy's head as the butterfly flew off again. Already, everything seemed to dim, and the girl could feel herself trying to wake up.

"_Thank you, Spottedleaf_," she managed to meow, before her body began to feel more human than cat.

"_As danger lurks behind every tree, an enemy shall become an ally, and the hawk will lead the way to safety_," Spottedleaf meowed. These were the last words Amy heard before the dream faded into the reality of the waking world.

"And that's pretty much the way of it," Amy finished her tale.

"So were you right after all?" James enquired.

Earlier the previous week, the lass had explained that she thought the dreams reminded her of happenings in a book series she had read. "Yes. For sure. Spottedleaf spoke of StarClan, and both play significant roles in the series."

"And what about her departing words? 'The hawk knows the way to safety?'"

"Oh. The hawk. That's me."

"How do you know?"

"I took a quiz online. The name given to me was Hawkear."

"Hawkear," James repeated, gazing hard at the books piled in front of them. "What an absurd name," he murmured half to himself.

"Absurd to you, yes. But after you've read the books, you'll think otherwise." He blinked. The pile of books was, on the table, taller than she was. Did she really expect him to read two dozen books?

"Amy..."

"At least read the first book. See how you like it."

"This is another one of your obsessions, isn't it."

"Maaaybeee..." she gave him her best innocent look. "Then again, just the act of going would prolly spoil both series for you."

"We'll see. Now, what was that butterfly about?"

"Well... Spottedleaf said that self confidence was a fragile thing, and—."

"Dis is Jack Sparra's self confidence. A butterfly is a fragile t'ing. An' so 't must be ano'der manifestation," Tia Dalma cut in.

"Great! All we need to do is go capture it. It was on the Gathering island when Spottedleaf showed me."

"It's not as simple as that, dear," James countered. "Have you forgotten already that you promised this 'StarClan' that you would help with that 'prophecy'?"

"Yeah, I know. But it should be relatively easy, given my experience for working out the book prophecies long before the characters can. See? I've already got a part of it figured out."

James and Tia shared a long, contemplating look, silently debating. "Enough time have pass. You will go an' fulfill dis promise, an' return wid Jack," the mystic said at last. Norrington's gaze never left her, a triumphant smile spreading across his face.

"Great," Ames rubbed her hands together. "But, ah... one question. It's different to go into a book than it is into a video game, isn't it? I mean, we wouldn't literally go into the books, would we?"

"No, chil'. You are correct. Dese books are portal to 'nother Realm. De imagery, de feeling of the world they create—_that_ is where you going."

"Wonderful. We just need to prepare." She opened up the latest book to a few pages adorned with maps. With a wave of her hand and tunes in her head, copies of both maps appeared in her grasp, which she pressed into James' hands. "Study up. These are two different maps of the same place, which is where we're going. One is from the cats' point of view, and the other is from people's. Keep them safe. You may need them."

"Will do, darling," he rumbled amicably. "However, might I suggest a wax coating? It will protect against damage from moisture."

"Oh, that's a good idea!" She tapped her temple. "You know so much." He disagreed - is was common sense - but said nothing, holding them out for her to tap a finger against. It was an odd sensation in the palm of his hand as the wax formed down the parchment. Once that was done, she took them from him and set them against the table. She pointed a finger at the middle of a foresty area. "This is where my dream started. We came down through here, along the lakeside... across this creek, and then into WindClan territory." Her finger traced over the moorlands. "Then through this part of RiverClan territory," she went over the marsh, "and then over the fallen-tree bridge to the island, which is where I saw the butterfly."

"Territory? WindClan? RiverClan? Amy, I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea as to what you are talking about."

"Read the books. They'll explain everything a lot better than I can."

"Ya don' have time," Tia replied from the next room, startling them both. She leaned around the doorframe to look at them. "If self-confidence isa fragile, den ya don' have a moment to lose. Him could easily be hurt." She disappeared from sight, going back to whatever it was she was doing.

"Then I'll have to explain as best I can so we can get outta here."

"There's no time," James murmured. "I'm sure I'll adjust, so long as it isn't anything like that Kingdom of Hearts."

"Oh no," she shook her head. "Nothing as drastic as that."

"Good then. Let us leave as soon as possible."

"Right." She rolled up the maps and handed them to him; he fished a ribbon out of his pocket and tied them up. "Keep those in-hand instead of in-pocket, in case your wardrobe changes again."

"That is a good idea," he praised her. She grinned up at him, almost shying from his favor, a hand seeking his. "Imagine with me, James: A lush, deciduous woodland, just coming out of a long winter. The underbrush is gone with the frost, but it is beginning to grow back with the promise of spring. The trees stretch high above your head, and the sun filters down through the empty branches. But they will not be just branches for long. The buds of leaves are appearing. The young shoots on the ground will soon bloom into ferns and other undergrowth. It is pleasantly cool for the end of February. The birds are singing. The forest is coming back to life. Can you see it?"

"Yes," he sighed, quite enjoying the image.

She let out a breath with a nod, and concentrated. In a puff of mist, they were gone.

* * *

And so another saga begins! Hope you enjoyed, and leave a review!


	2. The Tail

This section is going to be noticeably longer than those previous simply because there is a subplot/ story arc that needs to be fulfilled before the story can continue.

**Chapter Two: Er...Meow?**

Amy opened her eyes to a greener undergrowth than she had imagined. Spring must have come more quickly to this world than in her own. Immediately, she knew she was a cat again. "Oh... this is _too_ cool." Her own meow was foreign to her. All the smells and sounds were so sharp and so clear. It was almost overwhelming. The ears that could move she was fine with. The tail... well, the tail would take some getting used to. She rolled onto her paws, marveling at the way her body moved and rejoicing in how natural it felt—no more settling for the awkward slouching that was the human's closest imitation. They were glorious moments (at least in her mind) as she took her first pawsteps. "James, I can't believe this! It's so awesome," she meowed. There was no answer. "James?" She whipped her head around. There was no one in sight. "James?" Still there was no reply. She picked frantically around the area where she had woken up. "James! Oh darnit, not again!"

"Lost something, have we?" came a voice. She whirled around, tail puffing out - half expecting to meet the fox from Chronicles of Narnia - to see three cats she very vaguely recognized.

"I-I..."

"Go on, spit it out, trespasser," the leader spat.

"I don't think you're going to get anywhere like that," a tabby interrupted.

_This must be a patrol, drawn in by my senseless yowling, _Ames thought. _I'm on their territory!_

The leader allowed his fur to lie flat. "You want to handle this, Birchfall? Be my guest." And he sat and began to wash a paw.

Birchfall nodded and stepped forward. "You are trespassing on ThunderClan territory. Either you leave willingly, or we will be forced to chase you out."

"Is there not a third option?"

Birchfall's ears pricked. "What?"

"What if I had to speak to your leader about something important?"

Birchfall looked slightly taken aback. "A foreign rogue like you? What business could you possibly have with ThunderClan's leader?"

"Business that is for his ears and his alone," she snapped, momentarily reverting to her talk-like-a-captain-because-Jack-is-a-horse-and-can't-talk voice.

A third tom, the youngest, sniffed the air curiously. "She smells strange."

The patrol leader gave his apprentice a disapproving look. "You must learn to hold your tongue, Molepaw. StarClan knows we need your spontaneous comments."

"Anyhow, if it's Firestar you've come to see, then we'll take you to him."

"Are you sure that is wise, Birchfall?" the elder warrior asked.

"I am no threat," Amy mewed meekly. "I've no idea how to hunt or fight."

"Hunt?"

"Then that makes you a kittypet."

Her eyes flashed. "By no means am I owned by Twolegs. I just...never learned how to hunt. I steal food from them." She ignored their appalled expressions. "Listen, I'd love to chat, but I've got a friend to find and a leader to talk to, so if you'll excuse me."

"A friend to find? How many of you are there?"

"Just us two. We seem to have gotten separated."

"I'm sure one of the other patrols will come across him," Birchfall assured her. "And if the reason that you are here is as important as you say, then we cannot delay your seeing Firestar any longer."

Molepaw's mentor gave the tabby a praising look. "Good idea. The sooner she sees Firestar, the sooner she leaves our territory."

Amy shook her ears. "I've just recovered from a leg injury and I'm not sure if I can run on it right now." She wasn't exactly used to her body yet. "Do you mind terribly if we keep the pace slow?"

The elder cats exchanged debating expressions. "Follow us," the leader of the patrol growled, taking off at a steady trot into the forest. The three cats followed, disappearing into the undergrowth.

—

The sun glared unrelentingly into closed green eyes. James jolted awake, sitting up and putting a hand to his head. "That was less than pleasant." He got to his feet and wobbled down to the lakeshore nearby, splashing some water on his face before glancing half-heartedly at his reflection. His hair, where it had been stringy, damp, and tied back by a ribbon, was now bushy, dry, and loose. His piratized Naval uniform had been replaced by a sorrel untucked button-down, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a pair of old, worn-out jeans, knees ready to tear at any moment, and well-worn brownish-burgundy sneakers. "A little too casual for my taste, dear," he murmured, turning around to face the girl who... wasn't there. He heaved a sigh, and looked all around. To his left was hilly moorland. To his right, marshy wetland. Directly in front of him, though off in the distance, stood a farm house, fences and paddocks branching off. He thought he heard the distant neigh of a horse. But the girl was nowhere to be seen. "Amy!" he cupped his hands round his mouth. There was no reply. "Oh not again," he huffed, picking up the maps, and decided right on the spot to head toward the barn.

"_James? James!"_ a voice exploded in his mind.

"_No need to yell, pet, I'm not deaf of the mind."_

"_I'm sorry. I've been trying to reach you for almost an hour. You never answered!"_

"_Sorry, dear, I was just a little busy being unconscious,"_ he replied in a mix of amusement and sarcasm.

"_Ooohhh..."_

"_I'm near the farm. Once I'm there I'll take a look at the maps. Where are you?"_

"_A patrol found me on ThunderClan territory as planned. They're taking me to their camp to see their leader. It's the quarry on the human-view map."_

"_All right. As soon as I get a feel for where I am, I'll come right away."_

"_Okay, good idea."_

Pause. James cursed under his breath. _"Blast it, I've just ripped out one of the knees on my trousers."_

"_Trousers? I...so you're still human, then?"_

James' eyebrows came together in her mind. _"Yes of course."_

"_Nevermind. You shouldn't come."_

His eyebrows rose. _"Why not?"_

"_Because the Clan cats don't trust humans. I'm gonna need you to stick around town for now. I think it might even be beneficial to make nice with some of the locals. Just in case."_

"_I—but what about you?"_

"_If Firestar knows about the prophecy, then he'll have to keep me around."_

"_Er...all right, I suppose. Should I take it that you have landed yourself as a cat in this world?"_

Her response was an enthusiastic meow in his mind. _"It's so cool!"_

"_I'm jealous, love. Truly and honestly. Ah well. Keep your nose clean, now. And try to stay out of trouble."_

"_Trouble? Me?"_ He rolled his eyes—both physically and mentally. _"That goes for you, too, I believe."_

"_Oh, now what fun is it if one can't get into trouble?"_

Her eyes gleamed in his mind, followed by a short burst of surprise. _"Oh-oh, we're here. I'll keep in touch—Love ya!—Don't do anything stupid!"_ she said quickly, pulling out of his mind.

He tried to call her back, but she had already severed the connection. "I hope you know what you are doing," he muttered, continuing toward the barn.

—

"Oh, hello there, I didn't hear ye come in," a woman's voice, laced with Scottish accent, startled James from his hay bale, where he had been examining the maps laid out before him. His head shot up, and he spotted a woman of about twenty-five or so, blonde, tall, blue eyes set in her pretty, heart-shaped face. She wore a typical riding outfit—not that James recognized this, for it bore little resemblance to the riding habits he was accustomed to seeing—calves covered to the knees by shining, spurred black boots. They stared at each other for long moments. "If yer here for a ride, we take reservations out at the front office," she informed him at length, gesturing behind her with her crop.

He smiled faintly, turning back to the maps. "I'm not much of a rider."

She must have seen that he found the idea appealing, for she approached and clamped her black helmet on his head. "Never too late to learn."

He smiled amusedly, sliding said helmet off and rising, handing it back to her. "And how would I repay your services, milady? I have no money."

Her cheerful face suddenly became confused, then suspicious. "Then why're ye here?"

He looked at the ground in well-feigned sheepishness. "I'm afraid I am a little lost. I came in through the back," he gestured to the open barn door. "From the wood. I chanced to hope I might take a rest here and get my bearings." He picked up the maps, rolling them up together. "I did not intend to intrude, Madam, and I shall be on my way immediately." With a bow, he turned to go.

"If you're so lost, then you don't really have anywhere to go, do you?"

He smiled humorlessly. "That is generally the definition of 'lost', yes."

She considered him a moment, and in that same moment an idea formed in his head. "What's your name?"

Improvising madly, he put on the distant look of someone desperately trying to remember something. "I..." he hesitated, looking at the ground, brows knit together in 'worry'. It was now or never. "I don't know," he said in soft, frustrated tones.

"What d'ye mean?"

"I daresay I have amnesia." His knuckle pressed against his lips in thought. "Yes, that might explain it... Waking at the lakeside without a clue as to how I came to be there... Unable to recognize anything... Can't even remember my own name. How pathetic," he muttered 'bitterly.'

"Oh!" He looked up to see her shocked expression. "I'm so sorry. Come with me—we can get you to a doctor."

"I do not think that is necessary, madam. I'm not in any pain, so there is not any injury. I do not feel nauseous nor fatigued, so I have not concussed."

"Then what happened?"

He shrugged as though he didn't care to find out. Which he didn't. "Even a doctor couldn't tell you that. No symptoms or injury. I know that much."

"Ye seem ta know a lot aboot doctors."

He met her gaze in well-acted realization. "Perhaps I was one. Or was around one often. I don't know. Forgive my intrusion." He made to leave.

"Do you like horses?" she asked suddenly.

He turned back toward her, eyebrow rising confusedly. "Come again?"

"Well, I was thinking... I can call in to the police and tell them you're here, and to look for any missing-persons that might match..."

He shrugged, thinking quickly. It couldn't hurt—they'd never find a match anyway. "Sounds all right. Go on."

"...and that in the meantime, you could stay here and work as a stable hand, taking care of the horses."

"I am flattered at your generosity, but I cannot say I remember anything concerning the care of equines, madam."

She smiled shyly at him. "I like the way you talk. And anyways," she caught herself, much to the amusement of the twice-former-Commodore, "I can teach you all ya need ta know."

This time he smiled for real at her. "I would greatly appreciate that, mum."

"My name is Winnie." She extended her hand for a shake—but was pleasantly surprised when he gently took said hand and delicately lifted it to his lips, emerald eyes never leaving hers.

"It is lovely to meet you, Winnie. I only wish I had a reply, that I might properly introduce myself."

"You look like a Jack. Or a Timothy. Or—well you look like a lot of names would fit you, actually."

"Why don't you list them? Perhaps one will sound familiar." He was curious to see what other names would 'fit' him. And hopefully, his real name would be among them.

"Good idea. All right. Jack. Timothy. Scott. Theodore. Thomas. Uhh... David. Antony. Caesar. Azmyth." His eyebrows rose at these last two. "Daniel. Rupert. Oliver. Jesse. James. Peter—."

"James," he repeated 'reverently'. "I do like the sound of that. Although I do think Caesar is also a fitting name, but James just... feels right. You understand?"

She nodded vigorously. "Well then, James m'lad," she said, jovially clapping an arm round his shoulders and leading him deeper into the barn, "it is time to acquaint yourself with the Hare Hill Riding Stables."

He followed, hiding a look of triumph and reveling at how great an actor (or how great a liar) he was. It must have come from being in the Navy - perhaps it had come from being a pirate. All that mattered was that everything was going according to plan. Amy had said to make nice with the locals, after all, and having a stationary position would make it easier for him to be found should she need him. Yes. But he had to wonder what was hapening on her end. A cat? Here his jealousy could not be contained. In dreams, he had often walked as a cat himself. But of course for him, dreams were only dreams and nothing more.

* * *

And so another chapter. Please review!


	3. The Threat

Hey, everyone, sorry for the delay. I've lost all sense of schedule. I've got an organic chemistry exam coming up and I have no idea what's going on. I took it to my father, who's a chemical engineer and works with organic compounds for a living. He didn't know what was going on either. That's when you know what they're teaching you is useless. Anyway, to make up for my second absence in too short a time, I'll be updating a smattering of chapters over the next several days. Be sure to check back! Enjoy.

**Chapter Three: The Threat**

A squeeze through the thorn tunnel, and the sheer rock walls of a disused quarry stretched above her. "Take our visitor to Firestar," ordered the leader of the patrol. "Molepaw, get something to eat before training."

"Okay," the apprentice answered eagerly, trotting off toward the fresh-kill pile.

Ames wrinkled her nose at the pile of dead animals, but was not as repulsed as she would have been as a person. The scents wafting toward her on a slight zephyr almost smelled appetizing... "Come on. I'll show you to Firestar's den," said the tabby tom.

"Thank you." And they turned and crossed over the hard ground. She looked around, noticing bushes and trees and even small thickets growing against the walls and out of cracks in the rock. Many of these were dens, she knew. She assumed she would get the grand tour another time, should she be staying. The tom helped her over the great trunk of a fallen tree that stretched across the middle of the clearing and up a pile of rocks from a rockfall long ago, to a ledge from which one could see the whole hollow. Behind this ledge was a cave, where the Clan leader made his den. She looked around, observing the comfortable-looking moss nest in the shadows deeper in, and bracken hanging like a curtain, but it was also empty. "Has Firestar gone on patrol?" she asked.

Birchfall looked just as baffled as she. "He must have. I'll have to ask Brambleclaw—that's his deputy—but I don't think you should let him catch you; he's very serious about driving trespassers out of our territory."

"In that respect, I do not think that Firestar would welcome my staying (well, hiding really) in his den. Is there anywhere else I may stay while I await his return?"

The warrior (for that is what he was) twitched his whiskers. "You're right. I suppose Jayfeather would be willing to let you stay. He's our Medicine Cat. Here—I'll show you to his den." He sprang from the ledge, landing easily on the ground. Ames, still being incredibly graceless with her new body, clumsily rolled in a somersault upon her landing. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she defended herself. "I just lost my footing. That's all."

"Well don't go drawing the Clan's eyes to yourself, now. You're an outsider," he hissed.

She shrank away slightly, though an indignant anger instantly boiled when he scolded her. "I don't aim to." She followed him across the hollow to a rock face covered by a curtain of hanging bramble tendrils. They ducked through into a cave. She looked around, nose going like mad, taking in everything in sight. Various herbs, leaves, berries, seeds, roots, etc. were stored neatly in cracks and crevices in the wall. There was incredibly soft sand underpaw, and a small pool of very fresh-smelling water in the back of the cave, fed by a trickle of water creeping through the rock and moss. "He has a very admirable den."

"Thank you," came a voice, and they looked to see a grey tabby tom sitting at the cave's entrance, freshly-picked shoots of heather at his paws, tail curled around him. "Who are you?"

"She is a stranger who brings news for Firestar."

The medicine cat's ears pricked, and his blue eyes seemed to bore into her. If Amy hadn't already known he was blind, she would have sworn he could see her. "That is interesting. Unfortunately, Firestar is out hunting with Sandstorm and Cloudtail, and shouldn't be back until sunhigh." Which was noon and still a while away.

"Unfortunate in some aspects, but fortunate in others," the girl meowed.

"How so?"

"Well... I get to meet you."

"Then in that respect, my name is Jayfeather."

"My name," she began tentatively, "is Hawkear." She had to resist the urge to 'shake hands' as was human habit.

"Now, are you injured, Hawkear?"

"I...what? No."

"Then what do you need in here?"

"We were wondering if she could stay here while she waits for Firestar," Birchfall explained.

Jayfeather shrugged. "I've got room. Not a lot of sick cats at the moment." Amy's escort took this as a dismissal and departed with a mewed goodbye. The medicine cat leaned forward and sniffed curiously at his new guest. "You smell very different. Where do you come from?"

"All over, really. I travel a lot." It wasn't _so _much of a lie...

"Really?" Jayfeather sounded uninterested as he sorted the heather into a place in the wall. But he turned back around, blue eyes inquiring. "Tell me about some of the places you've been."

"Well... I was at the sea most recently—the Sun-Drown Place, I mean. The gulls were all crying and singing, and the gentle lapping of the waves on the beach—_oooh_," she shuddered with delight. "The sand was a little rough underpaw, but I got used to it after a while. And there was this river that let out into the sea, and following it further inland was this bayou—which is like a marsh or a swamp, I suppose. The trees are so green and so thick that in some parts it looks like twilight, and even night. There are some places where the mud was really sticky, but we got around them."

"We?"

"Me and my friend. But he and I got separated when we got to your forest."

"I see. Let's hope that fox doesn't find him."

"He's fine."

She could tell that Jayfeather wanted to know how she knew. He didn't ask. "So what brings you to our territory?"

"I need to speak with Firestar. Something about helping with danger of some sort."

"'Something about?' So you were sent here?"

Hawkear's red-hawk's-tail-colored ears went back in alarm. "I've misspoke."

"Have StarClan spoken to you?" Hawkear gazed wordlessly at her interrogator. "They have, haven't they?"

She wasn't sure she could trust this cat, but she knew he was good at keeping secrets. "'As danger lurks behind every tree, an enemy will become an ally, and the hawk will know the way to safety.' That's what Spottedleaf told me."

"_Spottedleaf_ spoke to you?"

"Yes. She came to me in a dream."

"But you're a rogue."

"She asked me to help. I said I would. That's really all there is to it."

"But why would you be so willing to help us if you don't even know us?"

"I know you all a lot better than you think," she replied enigmatically, lifting green feline eyes to meet the tom's gaze, before adding on, "I made a deal with StarClan. See, there's a third friend we've lost. StarClan asked me to help in exchange for telling me where we might find him."

"And yet you are willing to brave the dangers of the forest to help us anyway, even if it is to help your friend."

Hawkear pricked her ears. "Dangers? The forest didn't seem so dangerous on the way here."

"That's because you were most likely led on one of the main paths. Everywhere else, cats are forbidden from going alone." The medicine cat paused, but sensed his companion burning with unasked questions. "There are gaping mouths scattered about the forest that lie in wait for any unsuspecting cat. Then, snap! It closes its jaws, and any cat who steps into it loses a leg. We've been lucky. Dustpelt," he nodded cat curled up asleep in one of the nests near the spring, "and I were the only ones who have gotten caught in them so far. A fallen branch is what saved his leg. My brother was the one who got me out before it bit too deep." Amy looked at the other patient. There was a great wound on his shoulder, which was covered with a poultice of cobwebs. "He'll pull through - but he won't get away without some stiffness. It won't be long until he joins the elders." Amy twitched her ears sympathetically. "The twolegs hide them, so we can't always see them. We've learned how to set them off with a stone or a stick, like we have with the fox traps, but the twolegs just reset them again. Every morning, we send out a patrol to look for and set off any traps they find. And that seems to be working—we even sometimes find fresh-kill caught in them—but who knows how long before things get worse? It's only a matter of time before the twolegs do something else."

"Is it summer yet, or is it still spring? It was spring when I first left the bayou, and now I can't be sure, because everything looks different in a forest than in a swamp."

"It is almost the end of newleaf. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you see, traveling a lot one tends to learn very much. And if there's one thing I've learned, it's that twolegs work with the seasons. I saw the Horseplace, and a Twolegplace across the lake. A place like this—twolegs will come often in summer. But they prepare, see. They get everything ready for the other twolegs that travel here. There is something in the forest that they want to keep away from the visitors, so they try to get rid of it. But the traps you described—I've seen them used before. For bears."

"What's a bear?" Jayfeather's eyes bored even deeper. Suddenly their minds connected and he saw the image in her head. Frantic that he'd figure out she was human, she closed her mind to him and he saw no more. But he had seen the bear, and his claws had slid out to grip the ground. They stared silently at one another for a few moments. "So - so you think one has moved into the forest?"

"Maybe," Hawkear flicked her tail. "But I can't know for sure. They're fascinating beasts, actually. They sometimes climb trees, looking for bees' nests for honey. They are fond of fish and berries and small animals, but each bear is different, so I suppose that if there _is_ one in the area, we should interpret it as a threat." There was always something inside her that wanted to educate someone about something she knew about that they did not—so she was going into all the detail.

"How will we know there is one?" the other cat asked, eyes huge at the description.

"There are signs: half-eaten fish or their remains, very large five-toed paw prints in the mud..." she flexed her claws and drew one in the sand. "Like that. And the bark scraped off a tree by great claws about one, maybe two foxlengths from the ground. There are others, like scat and hair, which is long and course. The hair is, I mean," she caught herself. "That's all I know."

"That's all right. At least we know more now than we ever used to in case a bear comes here. I'll keep my senses alert for anything and an ear open if anyone else has."

"You're not going to warn them?"

"We don't know that a bear is around here yet. And if we say anything, the camp will be in mass chaos. Unless we can be sure one of those things is in the forest, we don't say anything, all right?" Hawkear nodded. "We've got enough to worry about as it is. Now, please, bury that paw print before someone sees it.

Hawkear did so with understanding, drawing a paw over her face a couple of times when finished. "So getting off such a dreadful subject, we know what dangers there are. Okay. Now, how about the rest of it? 'An enemy will become an ally.' What do you make of that?"

"I don't know. It could be anything—from enemy cats to rivaling animals, like the fox or the badger."

"Midnight?" the former-lass dared to suggest. Midnight was a badger in the series.

"How do you know of her?"

"I uh... I—met her recently by the sea. Then I began to have these strange dreams where I knew I was asleep, and then Spottedleaf came. Midnight told me I should come here." It made sense. Midnight was like the Tia Dalma of this Realm, after all...

Jayfeather shook his head. "I don't think Midnight is the one Spottedleaf meant. She isn't our enemy, and she never has been. So she can't _become_ an ally because she already _is_ one."

"That makes sense. So I suppose that the rest will have to reveal itself in time. One last question, though. Is it only ThunderClan that has been having these problems, or have the other Clans been threatened too?"

"Nobody knows. Firestar expects that we shall find out at the next Gathering—that is when cats from all Clans gather on the Island to share with each other under the truce of the full moon."

"I know. When is the next full moon?"

"Not for another half-moon, yet."

"Do you think I might be the Hawk Spottedleaf mentioned?" she asked.

"That would make a very good point. The name of an animal or a time often symbolizes something else. And I want to say yes—because Spottedleaf wouldn't have come to you if otherwise—but no one knows the will of StarClan for sure. The half-moon is in a few days. The medicine cats and their apprentices meet and journey to the Moonpool to share news and information with our ancestors in StarClan. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but," he suddenly lowered his voice, looking warily at the sleeping Dustpelt and the cats oblivious outside his den, leaning in confidentially, "I think you should come with me. It is too important to wait until a later time, and you shouldn't go alone since you don't know the territory."

"And it's probably better if I'm going with someone who already knows the whole shpeal," Hawkear whispered back. He nodded and turned back to his herbs. She could feel him probing her mind. Although he couldn't see into others' minds as easily as she could, he came close, and his deductory skills let him understand what he could not see clearly.

_Pry all you want, Fuzzy,_ she thought to him, emerald eyes burning into his back. _You're not getting more than I'm willing to give, savvy?_ One of his ears twitched, and he turned around to stare at her, eyes meeting hers as if he could see. Then he made a sound like he'd just remembered something. "Oh! I forgot catmint. I need to go and collect some. Be back as soon as I can. Welcome to ThunderClan," he said hastily, turning tail and beginning to rush off.

"What if Dustpelt wakes up?" Hawkear asked warily.

"Oh—just get him to drink something, will you? That should be fine. Bye now!" He raced off.

"Be careful of bear-traps!" Hawkear called after him. And as she watched the other cat disappear, she felt a great clenching about her heart, and knew that something bad would happen during her stay (well, it was kind of inevitable) and her mind wandered back to the bear. She tried to reassure herself that the traps could just as well be for other animals as for bears. Why, in the _Fox and the Hound_, Farmer Amos had set up plenty of bear traps for Tod the fox. Nothing was wrong.

...But she couldn't shake the feeling.

* * *

And there's the end of that chapter! More to come!


	4. The Stars

**Disclaimer** I don't have a job. I don't have insurance. I haven't gotten the boot outta my house yet. I can't _afford_ to own anything! Don't sue meeeeee!

**Chapter Four: Grin And Bear It!**

The medicine-cat's presence was an immense comfort to Hawkear as she climbed to Firestar's den. Though she knew he was just and kind and would take her in, she was anxious to face him alone.

The leader of the patrol that had found her was reporting to Firestar. As she and Jayfeather sat at the entrance of his den to watch, the warrior's ears twitched, and he looked up to acknowledge them with a glance as he spoke. The ginger tom that was his leader, pelt glittering like flame in the sunlight, turned his head and met the green gaze of the stranger. He nodded at whatever was being reported, never breaking eye contact until he gestured with his tail to his den, and padded toward it. The two cats followed, as did the great dark tabby deputy, Brambleclaw, amber eyes boring into Hawkear's back.

She scrambled up the fallen rocks with much more ease, having become acquainted with her new body while she had waited alone. And so the leader, his deputy, the medicine cat, and the stranger sat together in the small cave. "Now," he mewed warmly, sitting and curling his tail around him, "who are you, and what is your business here?"

Hawkear took a deep breath, looking to Jayfeather for encouragement, then to Brambleclaw to see his curious expression, and began. "My name is Hawkear, sir, and it all started when I had this dream..."

—

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" a voice roused James from his thoughts, where he had been sitting on the fence of one of the paddocks, looking out to the forest off in the distance, wondering what had become of his Amy as morning had followed its path into mid-afternoon. He looked up to see his new boss leaning against the fence beside him.

"It's beautiful," he answered sincerely. "And I suppose I am growing accustomed to the stench of horses, for I do not seem to be as bothered now as when I first arrived."

"I know how ya feel. When I was first introduced to horses, I thought them too smelly to bear. But as the years went by, I grew to associate the smell with something I truly adored, and thus grew ta love it. Whenever I'm forced to be away from the horses for a long time, I always long for the smell as much as the horses themselves. It's hard to explain, I suppose."

"I think I understand. I mean... there's some part of me that yearns for the open sea (why I do, I haven't an inkling), as much the waves as the salt in the air."

"Maybe you were a sailor," Winnie suggested thoughtfully.

James tensed. That was too close to home. "No," he lied quickly. "I thought I was a doctor?"

She eased onto the fence and put what she thought was a comforting hand on his shoulder. "There are a lot of things will seem familiar or of comfort to ye. No _one _of them will define you."

_Wise words,_ thought he with a faint amusement. "I suppose you're right."

"There we are. Now, it's time to feed the horses. Each one's diet may be different from the next. Would you like to come and start to learn?"

He smiled and nodded, glad to be busying himself. Besides, working wouldn't call for more lying. He hopped off the fence, and nearly tripped over the newspaper he'd brought with him (as he was curious to see how it was different than the posts he was accustomed to in his former life.) Picking it up sheepishly, he gave the front page a cursory glance - nothing ground-breaking; the stocks falling a little, a victorious sports team, a missing circus bear - tucked it under his arm and followed.

—

"Bears," Firestar repeated when Amy had finished. He gave her a contemplating look. Something was different about her. Something he couldn't describe except that she seemed downright un-cattish. For one thing, she had never moved her tail—not even a twitch—from where she had very carefully placed it when she sat. And for two, her ears never twitched to catch the sounds which floated up from the bustling camp below.

"I only say so because of the type of traps and an instinct."

"I understand what you mean by a gut feeling," he said meaningfully, "but I agree with Brambleclaw that we should wait and see if there are and signs of a bear before we alert the Clan to anything. But if there is one, hopefully you will be able to help us."

She shrugged. "I can try."

"You have our thanks. In the meantime, why don't you put in with a mentor and learn how to hunt and fight?"

"Hunt?" Hawkear startled. "I don't want to hunt."

All the cats were staring at her as though she had grown a second head. "But we must hunt to live." "You could catch your own instead of relying on others." "Why ever not?"

"Because that would be killing, and I am not a killer," she replied resolutely, chin in the air.

Firestar narrowed his eyes with some amusement. "Prey is killed only to be eaten, and we give thanks to StarClan for its life. However, your decision shall be honored, unless you should choose to change your mind."

"I will learn to defend myself, but that is all," she said definitely. "...For now," she added as an afterthought.

"So be it," the ThunderClan leader nodded. "Brambleclaw," he addressed his deputy, "Go and fetch Foxleap, will you?"

The broad-shouldered tabby slipped out of the den.

He returned soon after, a reddish tabby tom in tow, and Firestar discussed the possibility of mentoring their guest. He gave a thoughtfully uncertain affirmation, and with that a Clan meeting was called. The ginger tom introduced them to Hawkear, explaining that she had come to help them, and would be training to fight with Foxleap. There were many yowls of disapproval and outrage. Several complained of all the outsiders Firestar was allowing into the Clan.

"If any cat thinks any member of ThunderClan has not proven their worth, speak now." The cats were silent.

"And besides, I'm not here to stay," Hawkear grumbled irritatedly.

Firestar looked at her as though this news surprised him. "Are you sure?"

"I have a life other than this which I am very sorely beginning to miss, thank you. I will help as much as I can, but once the threat is gone, I'm outta here."

"Can we trust you?" he asked for the sake of the Clan.

"If I can trust you," she replied.

The meeting ended, and Foxleap immediately took her along on the evening patrol to introduce her the territory and borders.

—

"You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." A stomach argued the opposite.

"It is too late now to go hunting for berries, and you'll be in no shape to begin your training tomorrow if you starve yourself." Hawkear was crouched down submissively, ears sagging, eyes huge. Foxleap padded to her side and nudged her gently to her paws. "Just don't think about it like that. Haven't you ever had meat before?"

Realization prickled the young cat's pelt. _It's not like I'm a vegetarian or anything,_ she thought suddenly. _I __**live **__for a good drumstick!_ She allowed herself to be led to the fresh-kill pile, where her new mentor selected a plump, juicy mouse for her (and a thrush for himself) and followed him timidly into the shade where he set the rodent before her.

"Just don't think about it," he repeated.

She closed her eyes and let the scent entice her. Then, before she knew what she was doing, she was ravenously consuming the morsel, and soon after sat licking her chops and instinctively washing her face.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You've no idea," she mimicked Jack - not only because the line so perfectly fit the moment, but to keep his memory alive so she wouldn't forget her true quest.

—

The sun rose and set four times, and four times did the moon chase it. Now the moon had grown, waxing to half its girth. Hawkear had begun to settle into Clan life, going on occasional patrols, training to fight, and observing for any signs of unrest. Twice were there issues with traps, although the cats in danger managed to escape with their limbs.

Now it was the evening of the halfmoon. Jayfeather and Hawkear discussed in hushed whispers how they were going to sneak the latter out of camp. It would be difficult enough, for with all the danger, the watches had been doubled and all were on high alert. However, Foxleap had praised his new apprentice's skill for moving swiftly and silently, and once she found the right route, it was a twitch of a whisker to slip away unnoticed. Having been acquainted with the territory, she knew the way to the point where she would meet up with Jayfeather, and followed him along the way to the Moonpool. Suddenly he stopped, scenting the air. "Get downwind and stay out of sight."

She did as she was told and watched as the medicine cat met up with those of the other Clans. Hawkear lurked in the shadows downwind of them. From what she overheard, the other Clans were having trouble, also. None of them had seen a bear yet, but all had traps. A kit that had wandered away from camp in RiverClan had been killed by one.

The journey continued along a stream. The sun had set. Their path led them up into the hills, until they came upon the source of the stream. They scrambled up a steep, rocky slope to a stream beyond, which they followed to a barrier of thorn bushes. Inside was the Moonpool, glittering in the starlight. Water bubbled down a sheer cliff on the far side of the hollow. It was every bit like Amy had imagined and more. The medicine cats and apprentices followed the spiraling path down to the water's edge, where they took a drink from the pool and went to sleep to share dreams with their warrior ancestors.

Jayfeather flicked one ear up toward the rim of the hollow where he knew Hawkear was waiting, knowing she would join them once everyone was asleep, and dipped his head to lap the water, quickly succumbing to unconsciousness.

—

All the cats were slumbering. Hawkear swished her tail and padded down the path, marveling at how her paws fit into the prints of ancient cats that were now long gone. She approached the water's side and sat beside Jayfeather, hoping to be sheltered from the sight of other cats. She self-consciously washed her face, then lay down and swallowed a tongueful of the water. It slid icily down her throat like silver starlight, and with that sleep overcame her.

—

Jayfeather opened his eyes. Colours and shapes greeted him, and he knew that to have sight he must be dreaming. The hollow and the Moonpool around him had disappeared, and he was sitting at the base of a grassy hill. The long green and tan fronds, with heather and other plants, rippled softly in the zephyrs. He lifted his nose to scent the air, and found there was a scent he could not identify. One moment he thought it was a cat, the next it smelt alarmingly like Twolegs. Where were StarClan?

_The top of the hill will have a good view,_ he thought, padding through the soft, cool turf, _I'll be able to see where I am from there_. Minutes passed, and it seemed as though he had hardly moved at all up the small slope. Impatient, he began to run.

After a while, he heard voices. One was questioning, and the other was calm and soothing. It must be Spottedleaf and some other cat, waiting for him. He sniffed again, but still could not recognize the scent of the unnamed cat.

"_Is_ it a bear, or is there some other danger in the forest?" a familiar voice asked. Hawkear! Jayfeather bounded up the slope.

"You will very soon find out, young one," came Spottedleaf's reply.

"And how am I supposed to stop these people from doing what they're doing?" The foreign term of 'people' registered uneasily in the medicine-cat's mind, but he did not slacken his pace.

"You know better than to ask me; you were chosen for a reason. You will find an answer."

"You keep saying that, but you never say _how._"

"Have patience and be alert, young one. Even the smallest detail may prove important, if only you or your friend are there to notice it." She narrowed her eyes at the word 'friend,' as Jayfeather saw when he pushed through a wall of ferns.

"James? He's nowhere near the forest. How could he see anything?"

Jayfeather picked his way to the hilltop, and Spottedleaf's reply was drowned out by a shocked yowl. There, crouching before the StarClan she-cat, was a young, adolescent Twolegs. "Greetings," Spottedleaf turned calmly to face him. With a sweep of his tail, she invited the medicine cat closer, but Jayfeather remained rooted to the spot, eyes like saucers, fur bristling, debating whether to run or stay put.

"A Twolegs," he hissed. "Where is Hawkear? I heard her voice. What is this Twolegs doing on StarClan territory?"

Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes with amusement. "There is no danger here. This Twolegs is different from others. She comes from a world far beyond our own. When she came here, she was given the form of a cat."

"Hawkear!"

The Twolegs shook her head. "That's only my name as a cat. Among other Twolegs I am known as Amy." Pause. "Or Todd." she added, ruining the strange, almost magical moment. Spottedleaf's tail-tip twitched in amusement.

"You can trust her just the same as before. She isn't any different than when you first met. You must understand; a cat who thinks like a Twolegs is the only protection against them."

Comprehension flowed through Jayfeather, and his fur began to lie flat. "That's true. But it does not change the fact that a Twolegs - not only a rogue and a non-Clan cat - has been allowed on StarClan's hunting grounds."

"Territory is little matter here, and she will not betray us. There are some Twolegs cats can trust. This is one of them." She turned back to the human. "Time is running short. Remember: _An ally to you is an enemy to friends._" The scene began to fade.

"Wait! Darnit, wassat mean?" Amy cried. But Spottedleaf was already gone. "Shoot." She opened her eyes and found she was back at the Moonpool. Jayfeather was blinking awake beside her. All the other medicine cats and apprentices were still asleep. The tom stared long and hard at the cat beside him. She was no longer human, but her appearance did not shake the memory. "Keep my secret!" she hissed frantically. Without waiting for a reply, she sprang to her paws and dashed out of the hollow, following her own scent stealthily back to camp.

Jayfeather was still staring after her when the other medicine cats began to wake up around her. They looked at each other solemnly. "What do you think it means?" asked one.

"Bark clawed off the trees by something massive," a second described.

"StarClan must be warning us against some other danger in the forest," said a third.

"I saw a great, five-toed pawprint, with claws as long as the paw itself," announced an apprentice.

"I saw coarse black fur caught in a thornbush," added the other.

Claws of dread gripped Jayfeather like ice. "But what could it be?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

None of the other cats could say.

—

"Bears! I was right," Hawkear cried in a whisper when Jayfeather told her what the others had seen.

"Yes, and we need to tell the warriors to be alert for those signs, but I don't think we should say anything about your bears until they find something." He stopped to stare at her a moment. He couldn't see her, but he could see into her. Even now, when he knew the truth, it did not seem possible. Twolegs were the reason for all the trouble in the first place. So how could one be sitting next to him as though it happened all the time? How could one be offering to help? And why was he giving it information about secret dreams shared with the dead? He shook his head in frustration. It didn't make any sense. Cutting off their conversation, he whisked out of his den and left to collect more herbs.

* * *

And another chapter! Yay! Please review.


	5. The Reunion

**Chapter Five: Reunion**

"It's a good thing you came right to the barn, you know," Winnie commented to James as they wheeled barrowfuls of manure and soiled bedding out to the compost pile. "Out in the woods ye might've been caught in a bear trap."

James' head shot up. "You're having bear troubles?" Amy was out there!

"Been spotting tracks here and there. The farmers lost a sheep the other day, and there've been fish carcasses by the lake. I'll be damned if I let it get one of the horses. Folks down at the boat tours ha'been setting traps to catch it before it catches a visitor."

—

Days passed, and Firestar watched as Hawkear began to settle into Clan life (and cat life). His chest swelled with pride as she really began to fit in, and he was beginning to think that maybe she'd reconsider staying with the Clan - she'd be an asset to have. He was surprised one day when he came upon her crouched in the shadows under a bush in the camp, ears flattened, eyes wide and staring hollowly into the distance. "Hawkear? What's wrong?" If she had heard him, she gave no sign of it.

Foxleap approached from behind. "She made her first kill today." He gestured with his tail toward the fresh-kill pile. "I didn't realize she felt so strongly about it—I didn't know what I was asking, I guess."

"And she did what you said anyway?" Firestar asked, taking the conversation a few paces away.

"She looked like a monster had just gone by when I asked her. But then she took a deep breath and went right after a vole. Her crouch was nearly perfect, and she scented it almost immediately. I suppose she allowed instinct to take over, but when she realized what she had done, she ran straight back and hasn't moved from that spot."

"She was brave to do it."

"It must've taken a lot," the warrior agreed. "I forgot to tell you; we found another trap near the Sky Oak. We set it off with a stone and one of the teeth was bent."

"Good. Make sure every cat knows where it is." Firestar nodded and turned back to Hawkear, only to discover that she had disappeared. He spotted her padding toward the fresh-kill pile, where she picked up the vole she'd caught and brought it to the elders.

The old tom-cat lifted his nose. "Thanks, Yung-un. Smell's enough to get the belly rumbling."

"Yeh," she mumbled.

"You ain't proud ya made your first kill?"

"I just took the life of another conscious being; there's nothing to be proud of," she growled.

Another rested her tail comfortingly on her shoulder. "This is how you must live. Do you remember the scent of it as you stalked it?"

Her eyes searched the aged face. "Yes."

"Did you feel the beat of its heart tickling your ear fur, or the warmth as your teeth sank into it?"

"Yes," she answered guiltily, looking at her paws.

"Do you remember the burst of excitement as you went after it?"

More firmly this time, "Yes."

"This is what cats are built for; this is what we are _made_ for; this is the life of a warrior."

Silence.

At length, she pressed her nose to the old she-cat's side, purring with relief and gratitude. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_," the elder chuckled. "That vole smells delicious."

"I'll leave you to it." And she trotted off with a mind at ease and a lighter heart.

It did not last.

As the days went by, and only a few left until the full moon, more and more traps had been reset, and had to be taken care of before a limb was lost. And then the worst news came. A patrol had just returned and was describing to Firestar a strange sight they had seen. "Bark—scratched off every tree around!" Dustpelt was saying. "And half-eaten fish scattering the earth."

"There were great five-toed tracks in the mud, with claws as long as a newborn kit," another added. "And coarse black fur caught in the bushes."

Firestar flicked an ear to where he knew Amy was listening in. "Where was this place?"

"Not far from the lakeside."

"All right, Brambleclaw," he turned to his deputy, "go and fetch Sandstorm and Thornclaw." When they were there, he told them what had been discovered. "Thornclaw, I want you to come with Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Brambleclaw and I. What's there could be dangerous, and it would be good to have another strong warrior with our patrol. Will you come?"

"Of course, Firestar."

"Sandstorm, I'm leaving you in charge until we return."

She touched noses with him. "Be safe."

"I will. Hawkear," he faced the lass, "are you coming?"

She padded up to meet him eye to eye. "Do you even have to ask?"

Firestar nodded and sprang to his feet, and led the patrol out the thorn tunnel. After that, he let others take the lead, and they raced through the forest.

It was a nice day—not too hot, nor too humid or dry. And though she knew there was danger waiting for them, she couldn't help but to be excited as they wove through the undergrowth toward their destination.

The pace finally slackened, and the patrol cautiously picked their way to the spot, senses alert for anything and everything. They emerged from the shadows into a small clearing several yards from the lakeside. Half-devoured carcasses of fish littered the ground. There were bits of dark fur caught in thorn bushes nearby. "It's not here," announced Brackenfur, scenting the air, and every cat crept cautiously into the glade. They spread out to look around, spotting the marks on all the trees surrounding that had been scored in the bark by great claws. While the other cats were sniffing around, Hawkear found herself drawn to a small patch of mud. There, perfectly made, was a huge footprint. So a bear really was in the area. She sighed. Never had she been to unhappy to find out she was right. ...Come to think of it, she had _never _been unhappy about that.

"The fish are still fresh. We should take them back to camp before they go to waste."

"And risk bringing the bear after them?" Dustpelt exclaimed. "I vote we get out of here."

"The bear has eaten all it pleases of them. See how the skulls are crushed and empty?"

Firestar met the glances of his warriors and nodded. "She knows what she is talking about." Brambleclaw and Brackenfur collected the carcasses. "We must warn the rest of the Clans. The Gathering is in four days." However, before they could leave, there was a great clumsy rustling in the bushes. The patrol crouched glued to the spot, not willing to run until they had seen the creature for themselves. The branches waved wildly, great pawsteps crashed closer, and then—out stepped what none of them could have expected.

"Twolegs!" Thornclaw cried, and the patrol raced away.

"Hawkear!" Firestar yowled, looking back to see the she-cat rooted to the spot. He wheeled around and grabbed her by the scruff, dragging her with him.

"Hey! Let go of me you silly furball!" She twisted out of his grasp and trotted back into the clearing. The ThunderClan leader and his patrol watched hidden in the bushes.

"James!" she meowed delightedly, springing at the Twolegs and knocking it (in its surprise) onto its back.

James looked to see a tabby she-cat on his chest, pelt filled with all sorts of colours, from black to browns to tans to reds and ginger and creamy shades. Her paws and chest were white, her eyes like emeralds, outlined with cream, and her ears were a distinct, bright red. "Well hello there," he murmured, trying not to move. She rubbed affectionately against his face.

"_Greetings, Twolegs,"_ she replied in both thought and meow (as she would every time they spoke face to face, for the sake of the Clan cats.)

The look of shock on his face was priceless. "Amy?"

She twitched her ears. _"Told ya I was here, didn't I?"_

"You look amazing!"

She narrowed her eyes in gratitude, hopping to the ground so he could sit up. _"How have you been faring?"_

"I—fine, fine. I was able to get a job and lodging at the riding stables."

"_Noyce! How'd ya score that?"_

"Nothing special—just pretending to be a lost amnesiac with nowhere to go."

"_Aww. You get to be around the horsies."_ She paused to hungrily drink in his scent. _"Part of me just misses the smell—it's hard to explain."_

"I think I understand," he smiled, eyes glinting with amusement. He reached out, as if to pick her up, but stopped himself, hands hovering on either side of her. They stared at one another.

"Hawkear, get out of there—NOW!" Firestar hissed.

"May I?" James asked, oblivious to the other cats. Hawkear nodded amusedly. His lands closed around her and lifted her with the utmost gentleness.

Safely cradled in his arms, she rubbed against his chin affectionately. _"What are you __**doing**__ out here?"_ she wondered.

"Winnie was telling me about how the owners of the campsites and boat rentals were setting traps in the woods for a bear, and I grew worried. So I came to look for you. I followed the maps the way you told me."

"_Did she say why they were setting traps?"_

The former former-former Commodore shook his head. "They said there was a bear hunting the livestock, but no one's seen it for themselves."

From their hiding place, Brambleclaw turned to Firestar. "They can understand one another."

"She mentioned she had come with a friend and been separated," Firestar recalled. "She never said it was another cat."

"She also said she wasn't a kittypet," his deputy reminded him.

He shook his head. "We can sort this out later. Right now, I don't think this Twolegs is any danger. Take the rest of the patrol back to camp with the fish and warn everyone to stay away from here. I'll stay behind and make sure Hawkear is safe."

"Have you been safe thusfar?"

_"Oy, I'm still here ain't I?"_

"And you haven't gone looking for trouble?"

_"James, the whole purpose of coming here for more than a few hours was to look for trouble. That's the point. Look for trouble and make it better. We were in the process of discovering the bear's campsite when you arrived."_

"You must have gotten them to trust you, then. How you've done it I cannot fathom, but if complete strangers - not even people, but cats - are willing to trust you when they don't know if you're right, then perhaps I should trust you when I know you are."

She lay her head against his collar. _"Thanks."_ For a few moments they sat in silent embrace, broken only by the motor of her purring. _"Listen, you should go. The Clan leader is getting agitated, and I know the rest of the Clan won't welcome you on their territory."_

"All right."

She leapt from his arms, landing squarely and soundly on all four paws. _"Still jealous?"_ she asked with an un-cattish grin.

"You've no idea."

Her cheer faded a little. _"I miss him."_

"I know, pet. So hurry up and go save the forest."

"_Will do."_

"Oh, and Hawkear..." He paused, blinking. "It is so strange to call you that—anyway, be careful will you?"

She darted into his lap and stood up on her hind paws to lick his cheek. _"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."_ And with that, she disappeared into the forest.

"I sure hope you're right," he replied to the silence.

"That was foolish," Firestar hissed, falling into step with her as she trotted past.

"No it wasn't. He's going to find out more about the bear."

"He's a Twolegs. How can you trust him?"

"I know him. Just like you can trust Brambleclaw and Greystripe and Sandstorm and the rest of the Clan."

Firestar blinked."How do you know him so well?"

"He's my friend. We understand each other."

"Is he the friend you were separated from?"

"He is."

"But you said you weren't a kittypet."

She halted and whirled around to face him, eyes flashing, hackles rising and tail lashing. "I'm not. He's my friend—not my owner." Firestar looked like he was about to say something else, and she cut him off. "Listen—he's not your enemy. He could be your greatest ally when it comes to things that only Twolegs can control—such as moving bears off to different regions, savvy?" Suddenly, Spottedleaf's words at the half-moon made sense. "Holy monkey biscuits!" she gasped.

"What was that?"

"I hafta talk to Jayfeatheeeerrrrr!" she yowled, taking off pell-mell back to camp. She didn't share the fear in Firestar's heart at the certainty of a resident bear.

"Hawkear?" the medicine cat asked as she stood panting at the entrance to the den. "What happened? What did the patrol find?"

"There is evidence of a bear. But that's not what I'm here to tell you. You remember what Spottedleaf said—about an ally to me being an enemy of friends? It's James." She took a calming breath and settled down to explain. Amy could feel the resentment coming off Jayfeather in waves. Just like a Twolegs to bring more unwanted Twolegs into Clan territory to cause trouble. He opened his mouth to admonish her when Firestar's yowl rang out to summon a Clan meeting. The cats gathered beneath the Highledge, looking at one another with the expressions of those expecting terrible news. They were not disappointed.

As Firestar described what they had found and what it meant, yowls of shock and fear echoed off the stone walls. "What will happen to my kits?" "What if it finds our camp?" "How can we defend ourselves?" "What are we going to _do_?"

Firestar shook his head. "I don't know yet. For now, I want there to be two cats watching that area at all times—even at night—and observe the bear."

"For those of you doing that," Amy cut in, "roll in damp ferns or wild garlic to mask your scent. Bears have a great sense of smell; almost as good as a dog's."

"Thank you, Hawkear. The Gathering is very soon," the Clan leader went on. "Then we can find out if any of the other Clans have had dealings with it, and perhaps even get their help."

"In the meantime," Brambleclaw added, "you can all be sure that we will be working on a plan."

With that, the meeting was called to an end, and Firestar, his mate, his deputy, and Hawkear retired to his den to discuss possibilities. "When will your friend be back with news?" the ThunderClan leader demanded.

"As soon as possible, and that's a promise."

"And how can a Twolegs be of any help, anyway?" snorted Brambleclaw.

"Not all Twolegs are mouse-brained," Hawkear pointed out. "Only most of them. They have groups of people dedicated to handling everything—including wildlife. Since Twolegs come here often, they want it to be safe for them. A bear is potentially dangerous. James can contact the wildlife patrol and tell them that a bear is in the area. All the other Twolegs-es need to do is understand that it's not a native animal."

"There can be a lot of 'ifs' in there."

"Yeah. And there's also a lot of hope, and StarClan's support and guidance."

"I don't know," Sandstorm turned to the toms," I think this could work."

"And at the same time, a lot could go wrong," Brambleclaw added.

"And what should _we _do?" Firestar asked, looking uneasy. "We cannot rely on Twolegs alone to get rid of it."

"All right. Then we lead it to the boat-rental area across the lake, where the Twolegs will be able to find it more easily."

"Greenleaf Twolegplace? That would mean crossing the other Clans' territories."

"Yes, but it would be beneficial to them if they help us to get rid of it—or else the Twolegs will be tramping all over looking for it. And then if they can't find it, they'll leave, and the bear will still be a threat to the forest." The other cats seemed convinced. _Mom's right,_ she suddenly thought. _I __**should**__ be a lawyer!_

—

That evening, as the sun was setting, as she was settling into her nest, Hawkear contacted James. "_I'm just getting back to the barn. What is it, pet?_"

"_I want you to contact the animal control unit before you come back. Tell them what you know about the bear and its impact, and the traps, but don't say where it's been staying._"

"_Why is that?"_

"_We'll be bringing it to you. I know it's dangerous, but the Clans need problems sometimes to draw them closer as Clans."_

"_All right. I shall see what can be done. But you must promise me you will be careful and not act rashly."_

"_I do, James. I promise."_


	6. The Bear

**Chapter Six: The Bear**

About midmorning the next day, everything seemed to be peaceful. The sun was shining in golden rays through the trees, dappling the forest floor. The fresh-kill pile was already steadily growing. The morning trap patrols had returned without news of new traps. The border and hunting patrols were on schedule. It was easy to be hopeful on a day like this.

The strong reek of garlic and plant-life preceded the arrival of a bear-watcher, and a warrior burst through the thorn tunnel. Firestar greeted him. "We've seen the bear. It was sleeping all night, but when it woke up this morning, it moved off in the direction of the clearing on the ShadowClan border where there was some battle training going on. I sent Brackenfur to fetch them and the rest of the patrols while I came back to warn you."

"Well done. Do you think it is safe to follow its movements?"

"I can't say. Its claws are enormous though. The whole _thing_ is enormous."

"Then I won't risk your life following it. Get some rest."

Tense minutes passed. Those who had been battle training returned, followed soon after by the border patrol, the hunting patrol, and finally, Brackenfur. "Is that everyone?" Hawkear asked calmly, in spite of the anxious and fearful cats around her.

"Yes, down to the last apprentice."

"Good."

"How can we defend ourselves?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You—you who knew everything about them when you came."

Hawkear silenced him with a lash of her tail. "I know some things, but not everything! And that is no fault of mine."

"I'm sorry." The Clan leader allowed his fur to lie flat. "I worry."

"And you're right to. But worrying isn't going to keep that bear from finding us."

Firestar whisked around to face his warriors. "Thornclaw —keep watch on the north corner of the hollow. Brackenfur —take the east side. You —the west side. You —the southern corner." These cats moved off. He turned to a quartet of other warriors. "Take your apprentices and guard the entrance with me—Hawkear, you stay here. Sandstorm, keep the other warriors and apprentices ready for battle in case this thing comes here." And with that, he raced out the thorn tunnel.

Hawkear watched them go, not envying them one bit. "And now," she sighed to Jayfeather beside her, "we wait." In retrospect, while the quarry lay in the same direction from the bear-glade as the clearing did, the odds of said bear actually coming to the camp were slim. However, anything can happen, and it seems like Fate had a surprise in mind for the Clan cats.

Ignoring the orders of Sandstorm, she pushed her way into the thorn barrier where the rock walls disappeared into the ground, disregarding the scratches and stings, and stayed there hidden, watching silently through the barrier. "What are you _doing_?" a young apprentice hissed behind her.

"Observing," came a bafflingly nonchalant reply.

Excruciatingly slow minutes followed. After a time, one of the sentries yowled, "Bear! Approaching from the direction of the Lake!" Hawkear saw Firestar's ears flick back to catch the alert, and heard him exchange words with his warriors and their apprentices. Tense moments followed.

And then...

The sound of clumsy pawsteps crashing through the undergrowth seemed to echo deafeningly in an eerie silence.

The ferns waved wildly, the bushes trembled, and there! The bear came into sight. It was a small bear with long, coarse black fur, longer still around its neck like a mane. On its chest was a 'V' of gold. It snuffled along, nose to the ground, front paws slightly pigeon-toed. Nothing in its demeanor was threatening, nor showed that it had taken any notice of the cat-scent all around it. But Firestar and Brambleclaw had taken no notice of these, seeing only the great claws and the dog-like snout, and the sheer size of the thing (for while it was a small kind of bear, it was a bit larger than the dogs they had faced, and much, much larger than badgers or foxes.) The creature's nose took an idle turn toward the thorn tunnel and a warrior, thinking it was advancing on the camp, flung himself at it with a war cry.

"No!" Firestar yowled.

The bear looked up, ears pricked, and did a small half-rear, swatting the warrior away like a fly. He went sailing and landed hard. He didn't get up. The bear turned his attention to the rest of the patrol. He loped toward them, paws thumping against the pine needles and old leaves. Something about the way he moved got the wheels turning in Hawkear's mind. _Why, he just wants to play!_ She didn't get the chance to voice her discovery though, for the patrol, too moved by fear to see what she could, launched themselves at it. The bear bleated (well how else would one describe it?) playfully, bounding through their springs and leaps, stopping to sniff curiously at a cat crouching to swipe at him and frolicking like an excited puppy, as though glad for the company of what he thought were new playmates. "Wait!" Hawkear yowled, bursting from the thorn barrier. "Stop! He just wants to play! If he feels like you're a threat, he might become aggravated." The patrol stopped at once. "And then you'd really be in trouble."

However, the bear wasn't done playing. He stood up on his hind legs, about to come down on them with his forepaws as if he were playing with a fellow bear. As if in slow motion, his descent began, forepaws stretching out, claws gleaming, as the cats below him cowered, cornered against a rock and with nowhere to go.

And then there was James. He came out of nowhere, with a thick branch or stick that he braced horizontally across his two hands. The bear's paws fell square against it and broke its fall. He threw the bear's weight off and it was grounded. It considered him a moment, then let out a happy bray and grabbed the staff in its teeth. There followed a short game of tug-o-war, which the creature quickly won. The branch flew uselessly into the bushes. The bear reared again onto its hind legs, and seemed to be expecting something from the Twolegs.

Suddenly remembering what one was supposed to do in such a situation, James began to yell and wave his arms, hoping to frighten or discourage the beast. However, as Amy could perceive, the motions had an entirely different meaning to the bear. _"James!"_ she cried. _"Dance with him!"_

"Are you daft, woman?"

The bear came down, paws outstretched, expecting to be caught. No hands caught his, and his paws came crashing down on the human, claws sinking into his shoulder.

"_James!"_ He grunted in pain, teeth gritted, glaring at the beast below him. The poor, confused animal sank lower to the ground, not understanding what he had done wrong.

"Get out of here!" Norrington exploded, demeanor a mixture of pain and fury as he clutched his shoulder. Surprise of surprises, the bear obeyed, loping off into the woods, probably back to its nest by the lakeside to mope.

Firestar and his warriors—and the whole rest of the Clan who were watching through the thorn barrier as Hawkear had been—stared after the retreating animal. As its scent began to fade, all eyes were on the Twolegs, who was still crouched, staring after the bear. _"James!" _Hawkear cried.

He looked down to see her sitting expectantly at his feet, staring up at him with big, anxious eyes, and kneeled on one knee, nearer to her level. "Hi, pet."

"_I won't say you handled that correctly, but you handled it__** well**__. I won't say I'm not proud of you, cuz if I wasn't about to essplode from fright, I'd essplode from purring."_

"Th...that Twolegs," a young warrior stammered. "I-it defended us."

James massaged his shoulder. "I hadn't presumed it would sting."

"_You should get yourself patched up. It's too bad the stables are so far away."_

"Bring him into camp," ordered Jayfeather. (The cats' voices were translated into James' mind through Hawkear's, for his own sake that he might understand what was going on.) James looked up at her. Other cats were murmuring, some with protest, others with awe and wonder, and still more with uncertainty. "His wounds need treating, and it cannot wait until he can get back to the Horseplace. Hawkear, get him inside."

With a nod of approval from the leader, she purred. "_Aye-aye, cap'm!" _She signaled with her tail for James to follow, and led him around the thorn barrier to the edge of the hollow at its lowest point. _"Try not to move your arm, and be careful on the landing."_ He stared at her contemplatively, brows knitting together, then over the edge, judging the distance, and hopped over, landing with an almost cat-like grace...before overbalancing and falling back on his rump. He leaned back against the wall, pulling his shirt aside so he could look at the results.

"'Not so bad...'" Four or five wide gashes ran across his shoulder. Hawkear followed after Jayfeather as he darted into his den. They returned moments later with bundles of herbs and probably the largest portion of cobwebs ever used in a single sitting.

"_Lie down and keep your shirt out of the way,"_ Hawkear instructed him.

"They're not deep, pet. Really. I'm fine."

"_Silly goose,"_ she purred, climbing into his lap and rubbing against his face. _"Even the tiniest thorn-prick can be your death if it gets infected. Now lie down."_ He complied. Hawkear sat at his uninjured shoulder, and Jayfeather posted himself at the other. Herbs at the ready, he bent over the injury. _"This'll sting a little,"_ the lass mewed to him as the medicine cat rasped his tongue over the area to clean it. The rest of the Clan gathered round them, watching in awe from a safe distance.

James turned to face his aunt. "Now what was all this madness about dancing with that bear?"

"_I was getting some pretty strong vibes about waltzing with a Twolegs. And its movements were playful, not threatening. It's a tame bear. Maybe from a circus."_

James paled. "'Circus Missing Bear.'"

"_I can see the headlines now,"_ she purred.

"That's what they _did_ say," he realized. "The day we arrived in this Realm—I had a newspaper with me had a story by that title."

"_And you never said anything?"_

"I never though it would be of any importance. It seemed like such a small detail, and it slipped my mind so swiftly after I noticed it."

"_Wait, wait. This is __**good**__ news. We know where the bear comes from."_ she motioned Firestar over. _"He knows where the bear came from. And the Twolegs that care for it are searching all over. All that has to be done is—."_

James hissed with a wince as a poultice of comfrey, goldenrod, and marigold was pressed into his shoulder.

"Sorry," muttered Jayfeather. "I wasn't sure how hard to press it in for a Twolegs."

"It just surprised me a tad," the human rumbled, his words translated by Hawkear.

"This Twolegs isn't bad at all," some of the cats were beginning to mutter.

Hawkear twitched her ears and turned back to Firestar. _"As soon as the bear's Twolegs can be alerted, they'll be on their way to collect it. It's up to us to get him to where they can find him."_

"Speaking of alerting, animal control is on their way," James told her. "I called in about the bear sightings. They'll be here in a few days."

"The Gathering is three nights away. We'll need to convince the other Clans there."

"_No problem."_

Jayfeather was carefully pressing cobwebs over everything to stop the bleeding. "Most absurd methods ever witnessed," James was muttering, but Amy could tell he was amazed.

"Done," the medicine cat announced. "I don't want him to move much, and it would be great if he could stay overnight and leave in the morning so I can check for infection before he goes."

"_Firestar?"_

"As long as he is out of the way, I don't see much harm in it. Can we trust him?"

"I'll sit here all day."

"_Now now, at least let the man find a more comfortable place out of the sun."_ With Jayfeather's approval, James stalked across camp, sat leaning against the wall in the shade, elbow propped on one knee to keep things elevated, and did not move from that spot all day.

As the day progressed, Hawkear lay beside him, tucking her paws beneath her, and kept him company. His fingers stroked her fur absently as the two idly watched the goings of the camp through half-lidded eyes.

"How do you suppose they can understand each other?" Brambleclaw asked as he and Firestar watched them from a distance.

"She said they are friends. They must have spent a long time together to create a way of communication."

"But a Twolegs, of all creatures. I would have been less surprised if she were friends with that bear."

"Well she _did_ seem to understand the thing..." Firestar mused. He observed Hawkear rolling onto her back. "I've never once seen her do that until now. She really feels safe with him."

"She said they traveled together for a long time," his deputy reminded him. "They've probably faced dangers of all kinds together."

"That's the truth," he mewed, watching the Twolegs rubbing her white tummy. "I have an idea. Fetch Sandstorm and meet me in my den."

"Right away."

By now she turned onto her side and was pressing against his leg with her paws as she stretched. The sight did not belong in the ThunderClan camp, but it was not disturbing either. It was serene. Could the Clan survive a resident Twolegs for the night? At that moment, it didn't even seem like there was an issue.


	7. The Plan

**Disclaimer** **Disney: **This franchise is off-limits to civilians.  
**Captain MeraSparrow:** I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately.

**Chapter Seven: The Plan**

The day seemed to progress slowly. There was only one bear-trap encounter that day, as luck had it, and things almost seemed back to normal. ...Besides the fact that a Twolegs was in the ThunderClan camp...

"_Aren't you in any pain?"_ Hawkear had asked.

James snorted. "This is nothing. I've suffered worse injury than this." He winced as memories flooded his mind and hoped to high heaven that the girl was not seeing them. "Far, far worse."

Now they sat as before, silently watching the world go by. A ginger tom approached and spoke with Hawkear. _"Sorry, James, I have to go train with Foxleap. Will you be all right until I get back?"_

"I won't be able to understand anyone, but I don't suppose that is a problem. I daresay cats have never expressed any interest in talking to humans before, so I doubt I will be in any real need of your translations in your absence." She nodded and left him. Noon came and went. After some time, a young apprentice padded up to him. She looked up at him, mouth opening in a questioning meow. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't understand you." She cocked her head, listening curiously to his voice, then trotted off, tail sticking straight up. She returned soon after, a mouse dangling from her teeth which she dropped at her paws, looking up at him and chirruping. "Er...thanks..." He tried not to wrinkle his nose; it was obvious the young cat was only trying to feed him.

"Cherrypaw, what are you doing?" an older apprentice cried, scampering to her friend and batting the mouse out of the Twolegs' reach. "You can't give our mice to a Twolegs!"

The tabby looked like she was about to disagree, when Firestar and his mate appeared. "Ivypaw is right," the she-cat meowed with amusement. The grey apprentice looked pleased with herself.

"Yes," Firestar agreed. "Give him one of the fish instead." Cherrypaw beamed and trotted back to the fresh-kill pile.

Ivypaw gaped at them. "What?" That was _not_ what she had meant.

Firestar shrugged innocently. "Fish are the only things Twolegs can eat without setting fire to it." The amusement in his eyes proved he did not take the apprentice's concerns about sharing prey with one of their greatest enemies seriously. Before she could reply, he padded away. With a frustrated and confused sigh, she left to find her mentor.

Cherrypaw returned quickly, dropping one of the bear's half-eaten fish into the Twolegs' lap. "Oh... well... Thank you." It wasn't like he hadn't eaten raw fish before; and besides, he was hungry. He reached out in gratitude, but when the young cat recoiled, he withdrew with a sheepish smile. "Sorry," And he lifted the morsel and sank his teeth into the red fillet.

Pride swelled in the apprentice's little chest. She'd communicated food to a Twolegs. Just like Hawkear! If the stranger had been aware that she was being idolized by an apprentice, she would have laughed and acted as enigmatic as possible.

—

Hawkear returned late in the afternoon, after a successful and enlightening session of battle training. Brambleclaw trotted to meet her, meowing, "Firestar wants to see you." She nodded and approached him where he sat near James.

"I have an idea," he mewed when she asked him. "I want you to be the one to speak at the Gathering."

"I - what? Me? Why?"

"You have shown us nothing but loyalty, and vowed to help us even before you knew us. You have even brought us under the protection of one of our greatest enemies. And you know best what is going on around us."

"Firestar - I'm not even a Clan cat - who would listen?"

"We'll make them listen," Firestar growled. "This problem is bigger than one Clan. If they've lost something to the traps, or think they might lose something to the bear, they will listen to anyone who says they can help."

"But do I deserve it?"

"Consider it a way to honour you for what you've done."

"But I hate public speaking! Nowhere I've been has changed that, and certainly nowhere I will go." Firestar's ears twitched, as if in disappointment that she hadn't changed her mind about staying.

"You will know what to say. Brambleclaw and I will work with you on what you need to tell them. We'll be there with you. You don't have to do this alone." She nodded and bounded over to James, where he was chewing thoughtfully on a fish bone, springing into his lap and telling him excitedly about what would take place. Firestar watched her chattering away and turned to leave. It would help to have somecat who knew what she was talking about, after all. Having her would convince the others.

—

Firestar called the Clan together for a meeting. "I have an announcement. At the Gathering, Hawkear will present the dilemma to the other Clans." This was met with yowls of disapproval.

"How can you say that? She's not a part of ThunderClan! She's not even a warrior! It'll make us look weak in the eyes of the other Clans."

"It is because she is an outsider that I have chosen her," Firestar explained when the noise had quieted down. "She can present the problem in an unbiased way so that the other Clans do not simply think ThunderClan is too weak or too selfish to solve its own problems. And she is the one who knows the most about bears. Without her, we may not be able to give the others a clear view of the danger at paw." Cats were nodding in understanding. "If there is any cat here who thinks she will betray ThunderClan, speak now." No cat spoke. "Will you have her?" They meowed their approval, and it was settled.

James had watched all of this with an indifferent eye. Or rather, he very much wanted to jump to the defense of his aunt, but was painfully unable to interfere. Amy was not the only one who breathed a sigh of relief at the cats' acceptance.

Night fell.

The Twolegs lay with his back against a wall of the hollow, curled up on his good side, knees drawn up for warmth in the surprising coolth of this night. Hawkear stood guard in silent vigil nearby, tail wrapped around her paws as she listened to the forest for signs of danger. Cherrypaw joined them, and at length, so did other apprentices.

"Aw, Mom, we wanna help keep him warm," Hawkear heard a kit reasoning with his mother.

"No," she hissed softly. "Twolegs, however nice they may seem, are always dangerous."

"But he's different," a littermate protested, "Jayfeather said so."

Eventually, the little family curled up against the Twolegs. More and more warriors came to join them, until all but a few were surrounding them and keeping their visitor warm as he slept.

Observing him sleeping as she hadn't before, Hawkear noticed at length that he twitched as he dreamed, much like many of the cats around him. _"Neh...neh... Muffins,"_ she heard him saying as she listened to his thoughts. She had to bury her muzzle in her paws to suppress the uncontrollable laughter that followed. Once calmed, she settled into the peacefully noisy silence as it mingled with the equally noisy silence of the forest.

—

Hawkear stared at the translucent chrysalis with longing, saddened green eyes. It hung nestled in the branches of a massive thornbush, safe from most danger. "Jack," she whispered to it. "I'll come for you soon."

Two nights had passed since the incident with the bear. James, with Jayfeather's approval, had left on schedule. "Don't forget to call in to the circus," she had reminded him.

Now, Hawkear, Firestar, his deputy, and those he had chosen to join them (after having solemnly sworn not to mention James to any cat) had made their way to the Island for the Gathering. Cats of all Clans had trekked to this island to share news under the sacred truce of the full moon. They were busy chatting with friends of other Clans in the clearing at the centre of the Island. An enormous tree with several low, bare branches overlooked the clearing. It was from here that the leaders, perched on the thickest, lowest branch, their deputies sitting on the roots below, yowled for silence. The Clans quieted to pay attention, and the leaders began to share their news.

"ShadowClan has a few new additions; Kinkfur has had her kits," announced Blackstar. The cats in the clearing cheered "However, the Twolegs' traps have increased in number. None of our cats have been caught in any of them."

_Oh, Blackstar,_ thought Hawkear with amused reproach, _ever unwilling to make the Clan seem weak._

The ShadowClan leader stepped back, and Mistystar took her turn. "RiverClan has new apprentices this moon." The Clans cheered the apprentices' names, before Mistystar continued. "There are not as many traps on our territory as before. However, a quarter-moon ago our warriors found great pawprints and the remains of dead fish in our territory." Hawkear pricked her ears. "Whatever it was has moved off, but its tracks led into WindClan territory."

WindClan's leader took this as his cue to begin. "Yes, WindClan have seen these also, as well as scores of claw marks on a few trees." Many of the cats below looked at one another and shifted from paw to paw apprehensively.

Finally, Firestar's turn came. "ThunderClan, too, has seen these signs WindClan and RiverClan have seen, and more. The creature seems to have settled on our territory and came very close to discovering our camp." Hawkear breathed a sigh of relief that he had not mentioned James. Brambleclaw brushed his tail understandingly against her paws, an ear flicking momentarily toward her. Firestar, meanwhile, went on to describe the bear in much detail. The RiverClan and WindClan cats looked at one another with wide, frightened eyes, now knowing what had only very recently been on _their_ territories. The ThunderClan cats were nodding in agreement (some with tails fluffed out in memory), however the ShadowClan cats looked a bit smugger than usual. Firestar turned to the other leaders. "I come to you now to ask for your help. Through carefully watching the bear in the way it reacted to our warriors," he said, "we have seen its movements as playful, though subject to change if it recognizes aggression. And through a small incident with a Twolegs," small?, "we have found out that it escaped from its own Twolegs. A rogue told us that its Twolegs are searching for it at the Greenleaf Twolegplace bordering ShadowClan and RiverClan. What we ask of you is that you help us to lead it to that place, where its Twolegs will find it and take it away."

"That would require crossing enemy territory," Mistystar pointed out.

"But it would benefit RiverClan as much as anyone else."

"WindClan will help you," Onestar announced.

"Thank you," Firestar said with relief, the warmth in his eyes showing their old friendship.

"This bear has only recently been on WindClan territory, and it may decide to return. It is better to face it now with the aid of other Clans than to face it alone."

Mistystar was nodding her head also. "We have fish to spare that might add to a trail it could follow. RiverClan will help you as well." Firestar mewed his gratitude.

"Well ShadowClan won't," Blackstar growled. "I'm not risking my warriors to save your Clan."

"We'll need everyone's help if we are going to succeed," Onestar entreated.

"This bear has not trod on ShadowClan territory. It is no problem of ours."

"That's not necessarily true," Jayfeather interjected. "Have you noticed the direction the bear is moving? RiverClan, WindClan, ThunderClan... If it continues around the lake, it's inevitable that it will enter your territory. And then it will continue moving around the Lake and harassing _all_ the Clans and acting as a constant threat. Its Twolegs will scour every pawstep of every territory looking for it. No cat will be safe."

"But only _if_ it decides to move, and that's a very big if," Blackstar protested. "Firestar said it himself that this bear has settled on his territory." Blackstar contemplated the ThunderClan leader wordlessly for long moments before raising his voice so that all could hear; "ShadowClan will lend whatever help it can to ensure that the bear has left the forest."

"Thank you, Blackstar," Firestar said with great relief.

"Don't think I'm doing it for _you_," the ShadowClan leader growled. "Besides... there should always be four Clans at the Lake."

Hawkear sensed Brambleclaw's amusement. "But this still does not answer what we will do," Mistystar pointed out.

"And that's where we tell you the second part of our news," meowed Brambleclaw as Hawkear appeared from behind him. There was a collective gasp, and several cats murmured apprehensively.

"Who is that?" Onestar demanded sharply.

"This is Hawkear," Firestar announced. "She is a rogue who has traveled all over, studying Twolegs and predators like bears for the benefit of other cats."

"And is _she_ joining ThunderClan too?" one cat yowled, showing his disdain for the number of outcasts Firestar had allowed into the Clan.

Brambleclaw's pelt bristled beside Hawkear as the challenge to his leader's wisdom. "No," the ginger cat answered firmly. "She is only here so long as the bear is, and then she will be leaving." This seemed to quiet the discontent. "Hawkear has worked with me and many of our warriors to devise a plan."

"Well? Tell us then," encouraged Mistystar, shifting aside so that Hawkear could leap up onto the branch amid the other leaders.

Stage fright overcame the tabby for a moment, before she sought out her friends in ThunderClan and the familiar faces of others. "We all need to work together to lead the bear to the Greenleaf Twolegplace. My thinking: set a trail of food. RiverClan can catch fish for it to eat, and other Clans can gather berries and small animals."

"But we need that food to survive!"

"It's either give your food to the bear and eat the leftovers, or don't be there to eat at all."

"And if it doesn't follow that trail?" demanded Tornear of WindClan.

Hawkear rolled her eyes with a flick of her tail and a twitch of her ears. "I was getting to that. ShadowClan, being the best at hiding and stalking, can keep a close eye on the bear's actions. If it doesn't take the bait, some cat can alert WindClan. WindClan are the fastest cats, or so it is seen, and therefore would face the least danger in this next task: the bear is playful and interprets cats as others to play with, although his play is much too dangerous for we who are not bears. The idea is that WindClan can appear playful and lead it on a chase or a progressive game of tag."

"And what are RiverClan and ThunderClan doing?" Blackstar sneered disdainfully.

"RiverClan are supplying precious prey, and hosting the chase in their territory. ThunderClan is doing the same, as well as helping to lead the chase with those of us who may be quick enough. If any cat tires, he or she can jump into a tree or a thicket. Bears can climb trees, yes, but cats are much more agile, and if another cat can continue the chase where one leaves off, the bear should not follow up into the branches." She allowed time for her logic to sink in, muttering a little to herself with a sigh.

After such a long time, Blackstar swallowed and said, "Very well. When shall we put your plan into action?"

Hawkear was silent for another few moments, quickly asking James when the circus would be returning. "Three days," she announced.

"Preparations should begin immediately," Onestar pointed out. The other leaders agreed, and there followed a detailed discussion concerning territories and crossing the borders before the Gathering was finally pronounced over and all the Clans returned home.

_Three days, Jack_, Hawkear thought as she padded back toward ThunderClan territory, remembering the chrysalis in the bush. _Three days._


	8. The Chase

**Chapter Eight: The Porthos Game**

The sun dawned golden three days later, and the medicine cats all deemed it a good sign. Hawkear and a small patrol had risen early and were helping RiverClan cats on ThunderClan territory to begin laying the trail of fish, small rodents, and berries. There was a small ShadowClan patrol keeping a watch on the bear. It had not yet risen from its slumber.

The sun seemed hardly to have moved in the sky when a messenger was sent with words that prickled Hawkear's fur: the bear had already found their trail and was following it eagerly and hungrily. The bait-patrol was only just inside WindClan territory. "We need to pick up the pace, and get the trail as far as possible before the bear gets too close," Hawkear told them. "Then the runners will have to come into play."

However, the bear had woken up ravenous, and was polishing off morsel after morsel of the bait. It was drawing too close for comfort by the time the bait-patrol was a third of the way across WindClan territory—much closer than they had hoped. This was when the first WindClan chase patrol was sent out. The bear, feeling playful after its meals, gave a joyful maw and followed them at a laid back lope before eventually tiring of his inability to catch them and speeding into a full gallop. The cats, having relaxed at the initial slow pace, now sprinted away in panic, some dashing out of sight and scent and flying up trees, eyes huge, ears flat, tails fluffed out, claws piercing the bark of the branches they clung to. In a short time, the bear was led to a small pile of berries and meat, which it would hopefully dine on while the next chase patrol could be organized and the preceding could rest and calm themselves.

—

The misleading peace of the RiverClan camp was disrupted as a ShadowClan apprentice burst through the reeds with news that the bear had not eaten the most recent bait pile. "We must send out the next runners," Mistystar ordered.

"None of our warriors have recovered enough yet," growled the WindClan deputy.

"What are we going to do?" wailed a young apprentice in fright.

"We need _some cat_ to lead the bear away before it stumbles across RiverClan," said a frantic queen, wrapping her tail protectively around her kits.

"I'll go," said a voice from behind them. They turned to face Hawkear.

There was a short, awed silence before Mistystar meowed, "But you're not as fast as a WindClan warrior—the bear will catch you for sure."

"I'm a fresh cat. That's got to be better than an exhausted one."

"Well you are not going alone," she replied responsibly. "Who else is willing to go?"

"I will." The form of the grey WindClan warrior Crowfeather padded through the cats to stand beside the young tabby.

"I will go too," said Petalfur of RiverClan, joining the two.

"Count me in," Foxleap called, nudging his way to sit beside his temporary apprentice.

Two more WindClan warriors and one apprentice announced that they were rested enough. Brambleclaw completed the patrol. "This is the final stretch, then," he meowed. "We'll need every cat we can get." At length, even the ShadowClan apprentice agreed to join. There were cats from every Clan in this group, now.

Firestar padded up to face Hawkear. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, green eyes remorseful. "This isn't your burden to carry."

She shook her head. "I _made_ it my burden by coming to help you in the first place. Now I must see my mission to the end. This is something I must do."

Firestar narrowed his eyes in understanding and rested his muzzle on top of her head, almost as though conducting a silent warrior ceremony. "Hawkear, your story will be passed on for generations to come. Yours and James's."

"No," she meowed. "Mine is not a story to be passed on." The World Order must be preserved.

He purred softly. "You will be remembered anyway. Now go and fulfill this destiny that StarClan have chosen for you."

She licked his shoulder respectfully, like a newly-made warrior, locking gazes with him for long moments before silently whisking away to lead the patrol out of camp. "C'mon, mates. We got us a bear to find," she sighed.

With a growing sense of trepidation, she padded through the reeds, over the peat and soft earth, following Brambleclaw's lead and the bear's scent trail. The smell was growing stronger and stronger with every pawstep, and at length a great rumbling sound echoed in their ears. Brambleclaw sniffed cautiously at a thick copse before lashing his tail violently, signaling for the patrol to stop. "It's in there," he mouthed. The ShadowClan apprentice, the most silent mover, stalked forward, paws making no sound on the pine needles underpaw, and poked her head through the leaves.

"It's asleep," she whispered caustically with a superior sniff, thinking the other cats weak to fear something that was sleeping.

"That doesn't make it any less dangerous," Hawkear warned. "And we have to make sure it wakes up before its Twolegs leave."

"You mean we'll have to wake it up?" a WindClan warrior yowled in alarm.

Hawkear flicked her tail (she would have facepalmed if she could), suddenly agitated. "No, I mean you've already woken it!"

In a moment, the bear exploded through the bushes. Half the patrol took momentary flight before regaining their wits. The creature pricked its round ears at the nearest Hawkear and bent down to sniff her. Her heart was pounding wildly, her ears flat against her skull and eyes huge before she took a deep breath and wove around its paws in the most playful manner a scared-bleepless cat could muster before the bear rose onto its hindpaws and spotted the other cats. It brayed happily and Hawkear darted away, the chase beginning.

With the bear's great paws thundering on the soft ground close behind them, they crashed through the trees. At long last, they burst into the open, and the pace picked up a little. Now they only had to lead it across _most _of the RiverClan territory. Yeah. They flashed across the grasslands, heading into the marshes. With all the recent rain, the land was boggy and unstable (much like Tia Dalma's bayou). Cats were tiring already, trying to keep the same pace through the terrain while the bear was having a good ol' time getting muddy and playing tag. Even before they were halfway through the marshes, the two apprentices dropped out and sprang into hiding places.

In one stretch of land where the ground was more solid, very near the tree-bridge to the Island, Crowfeather and the other two WindClan warriors doubled back to circle around the bear to re-interest it in the 'game'. The foremost wove precariously around the creature's forelegs and under its belly while the other two wound around it, jumping into dog-like play-bows. The bear swung its great head left and right excitedly, trying to watch all of them at once. Finally, it mawed and bucked a few times, sending the two warriors fleeing in terror and Crowfeather to continue the chase on his own. Petalfur, Brambleclaw, Foxleap, and Hawkear raced out from their hiding places, somewhat refreshed, to help him.

He meowed something crossly at them—which they could not make out over the sounds of their own breathing—but they knew he was relieved.

The solid ground soon came to an end, and the group entered the marshes again. Only the mud and peat were deeper and stickier. Is sucked at Hawkear's paws and she sank up to her elbows and knees with every stride. Few of the other cats were faring much better, and the bear wasn't sinking in nearly as deeply—and thus was beginning to catch up to them. Only Petalfur was navigating the terrain with ease and little effort, being familiar with this territory, picking her way carefully but swiftly through the peaty quagmires.

Again being randomly observant, Hawkear noticed this and yowled, "Follow Petalfur!" She had wanted to say more, but her breath was too short and her already-low endurance was failing. However, the rest of the patrol understood and complied.

At long last, they climbed out of the marshes. Hawkear was beginning to have trouble breathing, but—thank StarClan!—the bear slowed to a walk, distracted by a nearby bees' nest hanging in a tree nearby. The patrol darted under a bush thicket and crouched huddled together, panting for breath. Hawkear did not allow herself the luxury of flopping over, however, for she knew that if she did, she would not get up again. Instead, she padded around the patrol under the bush, taking deep breaths and doing the breathing exercises she'd learned from marching band.

Crowfeather and Brambleclaw, being the first to recover enough, soon crept away to keep watch on the bear, while Petalfur, Foxleap, and Hawkear continued to rest. At length, the latter three poked their heads out of the bush to watch as the bear stood on its hindlegs, leaning with his forepaws against the trunk of a tree, and nosed at a beehive hanging from a branch a few feet above his head. After a few moments he swiped his paws at it, battering it until it fell to the ground (much like a piñata). The bees swarmed out of it, and Hawkear, due to a lifelong phobia of stinging insects (although she was perfectly fine with other creepy-crawlies) drew back under the bush, out of sight but still able to see between the leaves. They swarmed around the bear, stinging and attacking. The bear was oblivious to their efforts, though, as he snuffled through the broken hive, seeking out larvae and gobbling them up.

The bear made short work of the hive, and soon sat comically on its rump like a Twolegs, licking the honey off its paws. "Petalfur," Brambleclaw murmured, "make sure your medicine cat knows about this place. She could use the honey."

"Thanks, that's a good idea. I'll tell her."

The whole process lasted only a few minutes before Crowfeather and Foxleap instigated another game of chase. The other three joined in immediately, but the bear was beginning to tire of the game. The cats had to keep doubling back for short bursts of tag with their pursuer.

After a while of this, Hawkear noticed Petalfur beginning to labor, and it was obvious that she would have to fall out at any time. "Just stay with us till the River," she pleaded. "We need your help to cross it." With the mouth of the river already in sight, the RiverClan warrior nodded and found the strength to go on, and the patrol surged toward the rushing water.

The point where the River flowed into the Lake was dotted with rocks and deltas all the way across. The cats slowed almost to a stop, the bear loping nearer and nearer, and followed Petalfur's lead one by one across the stepping stones, water washing away the mud from the marshes. The quickest and most well-balanced cats went first, followed by those slower or less sure-footed.

While she was surefooted as Amy or on dry land, she was the opposite on the slippery rocks. She hadn't had the chance to practice this in her feline body. She jumped from rock to rock, unable to predict her landing because of her lack of experience. She slipped every which way, claws leaving scores in the algae and rock. "Come on, Hawkear!" Foxleap was encouraging her. She followed his suggestions calmly and carefully, but it was slow going, and the bear was gaining more and more.

They were perhaps halfway across the small river (though large to the cats) when the bear reached the bank. It paused to look around for the cats, having momentarily lost sight of them, before lowering its muzzle to drink from the water swirling around its black paws. That was when it caught sight of the patrol navigating across. It splashed into the water after them, ignoring the stepping stones and swimming strongly. "Look out!" Brambleclaw warned them, and the patrol took off.

All except for Hawkear, who was on a large, flat, wet stone, sprinting in place. "No grip no grip no grip no grip no grip!"

"Hawkear! More pad, less claw!"

She froze. "Oh." And tore after them. It took the patrol half as long to get across as it had to get halfway. "Land! Solid land!" Hawkear rejoiced momentarily as her paws met the bank and carried her onward.

An exhausted Petalfur carried herself to a hiding place and bid the patrol good luck as they sped past her.

The four remaining cats were headed into the last stretch of land until the marina. They raced through the short burst of woodland just beyond the river, the crashing of the bear behind them seeming deafening in their ears, a sound surpassed only by the beating of their hearts.

As they burst into the open, it can be assumed that the bear tired of the game, for it suddenly sped up, tearing after the cats with the confidence that it would catch them. The frantic and tiring cats picked up the pace until they were flashing across the territory.

With already waning endurance and now a faster pace, Brambleclaw and Foxleap dropped out of the run. Glancing precariously over one shoulder, Hawkear saw them emerge from their hiding places, following at a slow trot after she, Crowfeather, and the bear had passed, so that they could be nearby to help if there was an emergency.

Furlong after furlong passed, and each one seemed to grow longer and longer. At last (and yet actually very soon) the boat rental was visible on the horizon. Having their destination in sight gave Hawkear a small boost of extra energy, although her limbs felt heavy and her paws felt numb.

"Crowfeather," she yowled breathlessly as the Twolegplace drew nearer, "Fall out."

"I'm not going to run away," he growled indignantly.

"If you go the whole length... you risk capture and discovery by Twolegs." The buildings were getting closer. "Let me finish the job... I know about Twolegs; if I get caught ...I'll be okay."

"You'll get killed—the bear will catch you!"

"I can do it, don't worry! Get outta here!"

Understanding that he could not win this argument, Crowfeather ducked into hiding as they circled a small copse. "Run, Hawkear, run!" he yowled after her.

The bear was quickly gaining, and soon it was right on Hawkear's heels. She hit the wood of the docks and kept running, fighting the growing sense of numbness. They raced past the boat-rental building and onto the asphalt parking lot. The hard surface tore at Hawkear's claws and pads—but look! James was right there! And there was a big circus trailer pulling up behind him. She had made it. Just a little bit farther, and this would all be over.

She hadn't expected her legs to stop working.

She tumbled to a halt, eyes fixed on the circus trailer, paws twitching as though she were still trying to run. She could hear the bear behind her. It had caught her. She was lost. She felt its teeth wrapping around her, understanding that it would pick her up and shake her like a dog would a toy. She was just a plaything. She squeezed her eyes shut, teeth gritted, ears flat against her skull as she was lifted into the air. A loud whistle pierced the air. She detachedly felt herself fall to the ground and the bear jump over her, and cracked an eye open to see it bounding toward James. He outstretched his arms to catch its massive paws as it reared up. The cat halfheartedly allowed the waltz, "_Dancing with the Bear"_ to play in their minds and give them something to dance to. He swung the creature around (or maybe it swung him) with the simple steps.

Some way into the song, a tall, dark, lanky, mustachio'd Italian-looking man approached with a leash and collar dangling from his grasp. Another man joined him with a needle. "No, no!" he protested (with a tidy British accent). "Porthos doesn't need that. He's well-enough trained." And ignoring the astonished look of his colleague, he hopped into step with James and the bear. "'Scuse me." He snapped the collar round Porthos's thick neck. He put a hand on Norrington's shoulder as a signal to stop, tugging on the leash a few times and saying, "Come home now, Porthos!" The bear obeyed, overjoyed at seeing his handler again and bounding into his embrace. "You silly animal, you had me worried sick. How can we ever thank you, Mr. Norr—?" he looked up to gratify James who...wasn't there.

He had walked off, cautiously approaching the limp form of Hawkear. Her sides were heaving as she greedily gulped in air. "Amy?" he murmured, kneeling beside her and cradling her in his arms. She was too exhausted to even correct him on her name. A twitch of her tail tip was all she could manage.

"James," she finally meowed, unable to muster enough energy to enter his mind. "James, I need coltsfoot. Get me to Jayfeather, James, help me," she pleaded breathlessly, knowing he could not understand what she was saying.

"You silly idiot," he rumbled in soft crossness, rising and carrying her to the only place he knew she could be helped to recover and calm down: the quarry. But it was such a long way away, and she wouldn't get the herbs she needed.

Foxleap and Brambleclaw were watching the outcome from their hiding place. "I think he's going to take her back to camp," the former guessed.

"It's too far away," argued the latter. "And Jayfeather isn't there, anyway, he's—." An idea suddenly popped into his head. "He's at the RiverClan camp. Foxleap, you lead him to the riverside far enough away from their camp, and I'll go get Jayfeather and tell him what's going on."

The red tom darted out, wove around the Twolegs, and quickly convinced him to follow.

* * *

And there you have another chapter. Only one left! Happy Halloween, and happy birthday to me! Leave me birthday reviews XD


	9. The Unreal

Und jezt kommen wir zum Ende! This is the last chapter of this episode, after which we shall dive back into the setting at the core of this saga: the Caribbean. I hope this part of the story was less overwhelming this time around that the original, which had much too much material for people who weren't familiar with the series. I can only hope that you were able to follow it more easily.

So, enjoy the end of the Self-Confidence episode, and please review on your way out! Thanks!

As always, I don't own it, however much I wish I did.

**Chapter Nine: The Unreal**

"Where is she?" Jayfeather demanded, pushing through the ferns to the small clearing where Hawkear lay. James, sitting loyally by her side, looked up to meet his blind gaze, unanxious, but not unconcerned. Hawkear was still gasping for breath, fighting the exhaustion that was trying to steal away her consciousness. "Coltsfoot, Juniper, and Thyme," the medicine cat prescribed promptly. "Brambleclaw, will you fetch some from RiverClan's store?"

"Sure thing." He darted into the undergrowth.

"Just stay awake a little bit longer, pet," James encouraged Hawkear, stroking her fur soothingly. He had overworked himself into a similar state several times, and no single time had it been a pleasant affair. The vomiting, the passing out, that wretched feeling for days after. His relief that she hadn't gotten that far was infinite, but that she had even gotten to this point at all left him thinking. Why was she the one risking her life for fictional cats? He rubbed his eyes in sudden exasperation. Why did she have to do things the hard way? Let the faster, more fit cats be chased by the bear. The outcome wouldn't have changed. Would it? His thoughts were interrupted by the return of Brambleclaw, his jaws full of herbs.

The invalid was soon given the medicine — coltsfoot and juniper for shortness of breath, and thyme for frayed nerves — and quite promptly fell asleep. "Hey Twolegs," Jayfeather meowed at James, "carry her back to ThunderClan camp." His brow creased in non-understanding. To him, a cat was a cat. Even if these cats were special and thought very similarly to humans, he saw little difference without Amy's translation to help. Resorting to more agreeable communication, the cat dragged the heavy arm by the sleeve until his hand was nearly underneath Hawkear, and pointed with his nose toward ThunderClan territory. However, though he followed the gaze, this only seemed to confuse him more.

"He can't understand, Jayfeather," Brambleclaw pointed out. "Foxleap and I can carry her back."

"And drag her halfway around the lake? I don't think so. The twolegs is our best chance."

"But how can we make a Twolegs underst—?" The question was disturbed as James gently picked up the slumbering feline and began to pick his way toward ThunderClan territory, leaving Brambleclaw to follow in a contentedly astonished silence.

At length, the exhausted Brambleclaw and Foxleap opted to rest at the WindClan camp, promising to be back by evening, and leaving Jayfeather the only conscious cat with the twolegs. Together, they slowly made their way back to the quarry. James gently set the sleeping bundle on the ground before the thorn tunnel for Jayfeather to carry into the hollow, and with several glances back over his shoulder, strode off. Jayfeather wasn't convinced he had left the territory.

He settled the she-cat in a nest in the medicine den and returned to the clearing, stationing himself near the thorn tunnel to wait for Firestar and the patrols to return.

—

The sun was beginning to set. Everyone in the Clan had returned.

Jayfeather padded along an edge of the hollow, out to hunt for more thyme and catmint. He came across James, sitting with his back against a tree, arms and legs crossed, his toes peeking over the cliff's edge. He was lost deep in thought, although he was not unaware of the medicine cat approaching him. "She'll be fine," he felt he had to assure him.

"I know. I'm not worried," the twolegs replied replied.

There was a beat of silence.

Both snapped their gazes up to meet the other's, eyes wide with shock, disbelief, confusion. What had just happened?

—

Hawkear slept deeply and soundly, dreaming much but remembering little. Often, she dreamt that James was a magnificent, handsome, golden lion with the most piercing green eyes, waiting for her to recover and return to his side. These dreams were powerful, and when she awoke she couldn't help but to think they must mean something important. However, the only conclusion she could come to was that he was her protector, and that he was probably beating himself up for not being there to keep her safe.

—

Two days of recovery followed the Dance with Porthos, during which Hawkear was treated royally, never having to get up for anything. Food was brought to her. Apprentices cleaned and changed her bedding. Jayfeather, Foxleap, and Mousefur were most often her companions, although she was visited by many others. However, her favorite times were those when the apprentices—and even the kits—came to hear the story. She hated kids — despised them — but kittens she could handle. Too fluffy to dislike.

In this time, James had returned to the stables and come back again, leaving only a note telling of his absence:

_To the Esteemed Horsewoman and Most Hospitable Madam, Miss Winnie Bradford:_

_Through a series of uncanny events which I am afraid I cannot relay to yourself, I have  
regained all memory that was previously lost. Presently, I must return to my home, family,  
and profession. _

_You have my gratitude for all your help, and I would I could stay longer to give you my  
thanks in person. However, this letter will have to suffice. _

_While I am fairly certain that we shall never have the pleasure of meeting again, I am  
certainly glad to have met you, and you shall not easily be forgotten. _

_Thank you so much for your grace and hospitality. _

_Your humble servant, &co, &co,_

_Mister James L. Norrington, Former Admiral of His Majesty's Royal Fleet and  
Hero of Calypso's War. _

Post Script: A recent and most pressing need calls for an empty jar, and I pray that you  
will not take offense to my commandeering one of yours.

Right now, he and Amy were at the edge of ThunderClan territory, having bid goodbye to the Clan. Firestar had escorted them thusfar. "Are you sure that you don't want to stay with us?" the ginger tom reconciled.

She nodded. _"I'm sure. My place lies elsewhere. I'll be back to visit once in a while, though. I promise."_

"Now now, don't go making _more_ promises," James scolded her.

"Then I don't feel so bad," said Firestar in reply to Hawkear. "Your help will not be forgotten, and your names honoured."

"_Your praise is too high,"_ she mewed shyly.

"I give it just the same. Farewell, Hawkear and James. I look forward to meeting you both again."

Hawkear dipped her head before making a quick and rash decision. "_Firestar, beware,"_ she warned. _"'An undercurrent of rage is rising against those who are not Clanborn and the warrior code is in danger of being washed away by a river of blood.'"_ Not giving him a chance to respond, she whisked away, Twolegs in tow, and trotted through WindClan territory. The pace was slow and easy. Within a few hours, they had made it to the fallen-tree bridge that connected the land to the Island. While Hawkear was navigating the slick bark and branches, James had to wade and swim across the short channel. _"This is pretty sacred ground, dude,"_ she informed him, "_so try not to leave any sign that you were here—well, any sign but one..."_ She led him to the great thorn bush and showed him the now transparent chrysalis, gold and black striping easily standing out. _"Jack?"_ she mewed hopefully.

After a few moments, the cocoon shivered and shook, and the butterfly emerged. It hung there for mere moments before its wings were uncannily dry, and it began to flutter around. Carefully, carefully, James closed a jar and lid around it. Self-confidence was caught.

Under Amy's suggestion, James took out a Swiss-army knife (which had conveniently replaced his sword) and carved into the woody base of the great thorn bush the shape of a butterfly, to mark it as the one that had sheltered their friend. But Amy could feel that his thoughts were disturbed. "_What's wrong?" _she meowed with a flick of her ears.

"You," he murmured. "You shouldn't have been out there with that bear."

_"Why not? I've crossed blades with demons and sailed with pirates. What's running away from a bear?"_

"You risked your life. I could have lost you — for _fictional cats_."

_"Don't forget that you're fictional, too._" Her bluntness startled him into silence. _"I had to save them because they are worth saving. Because they are real. As long as I know they're real, then I know you are, too."_ Even more disturbed now than at the commencement of their conversation, he could not conjure a response.

"Right," he said as he finished the carving, wiping the splinters from his hands and shaking the thorns from his shirt as he rose. "Time to go, then?"

"_Yeah,_" she agreed more cheerfully, and he picked her up.

"Now don't go forgetting that you'll have to be human."

"_Huh? Mm—no worries._" She began to concentrate, and it suddenly felt like a very long time since she had used her magic. Purple mist began to swirl around them.

"Hawkear!" some cat yowled, shooting into the clearing from the tree bridge. It was Jayfeather. "Hawkear, wait—I have something to tell you! Your friend—he isn't what you think!" But the smoke had already carried the two back to their Realm. Amy had only enough time to identify the cat before they faded from the clearing.

—

"That was cool," Amy commented, leaping up onto the table and scratching behind one ear with a foot.

"Did I not just remind you?" James scolded, "You're human now."

"Oh." She straightened into a less contorted, more human position, hopping off the table and standing unsteadily on two legs. "Oh yeah." Upon regaining her balance, she noticed an amused Tia Dalma coming out to greet them. James turned and smiled at her, presenting the fragile manifestation. She received it from him, her fingers brushing his, and he withdrew as always, fighting the inevitalble reddening of his cheeks. Amy continued, unaware, "Who would have thought Captain Jack Sparrow, of all people, would have such fragile self-confidence?"

"Is dere anyone without it?" Amy could not answer her teacher.

—

When the girl had gone home again and it was only the two of them in the dark of the shack, James approached the mystic, troubled. She looked up from her divinations, the candle light gleaming off her dark skin. He gazed searchingly at her and for a long time remained silent, too overcome with emotion to speak. At last, "I have a question I must ask you." His voice was low. Almost a rumble of thunder in the distance, scarcely to be heard over the night sounds of the jungle. He struggled to find the words.

Her lips turned down at the corners, considering his odd behaviour. "What can it be dat renders such a man of war, shaken by not even de harshest, cruelest battles, speechless?"

He looked away, wretchedly casting about for a means to put his roiling thoughts into words. Perhaps bluntness was the best course to take. Lifting his eyes to hers, he asked: "What does it mean to be real?"


End file.
